


【中文翻译】AO3热tag中文翻译计划 09.22更新至1000-2000热度

by batcat229



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: AO3高热度的常用tag的中文翻译08.19 更新至2000+热度09.22 更新至1000-2000热度





	1. 2000+热度结果

**Author's Note:**

> 参与人（排名不分先后）：黑喵 小狼 智商离家出走ing 螭梦 昭晚 橘喵 斩茶作酒 聚沫 基鱼举 七蛋 SERRR
> 
> 因校对三次元事务问题，精校结果预计在10月发布，欢迎中英双语都好的同学过来帮忙，目前1000-2000热度的tag的翻译正在缓慢推进中
> 
> 9.22
> 
> 更新1000-2000热度的tag，感谢聚沫参与翻译
> 
> 后续校对及翻译计划因为个人原因和安全问题全部无限期搁置，但依然会采纳捉虫建议进行微调，想要参与翻译的GN欢迎私我或到https://github.com/batcat229/AO3tagscraping 拿原始结果继续进行翻译作业

排名按英文字母顺序，格式为：序号.英文原文： 中文翻译 /n【注释】

请善用页面搜索功能

08.22 感谢sy上@宝谷 和@G_host 的指正，更新部分词条

1\. 5 Things: 五件事系列  
  
2\. 5 Times: 五次系列  
  
3\. 5+1 Things: 5+1系列  
  
4\. 69 (Sex Position): 69姿势  
  
5\. Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued: 弃坑  
【注释：未完结且不会继续填】  
  
6\. Abandonment: 遗弃  
【注释：多指遗弃孩子】  
  
7\. Abduction: 绑架  
【注释：还包括外星人绑架】  
  
8\. Abuse: 虐待  
【注释：可在前面加形容词表示虐待类型（如 Physical Abuse)，亦可在后面加角色表示虐待对象（如 Abused Dean)或施虐者（如 Abused John）】  
  
9\. Abusive Relationships: 虐待型关系  
【注释：特指CP】  
  
10\. Acceptance: 自我认同/自我原谅/认同他人  
【注释：可在后面加角色表示被认同的对象（如 Accepting John)】  
  
11\. Accidental Voyeurism: 不小心偷窥  
  
12\. Action: 动作  
【注释：一般指作品风格】  
  
13\. Action & Romance: 动作/浪漫  
【注释：一般指作品风格】  
  
14\. Action/Adventure: 动作/冒险  
【注释：一般指作品风格】  
  
15\. Addiction: 上瘾  
【注释：可在前面加上瘾类型（如Drug Addction），也可加角色表示成瘾角色（如 Addict Dean）】  
  
16\. Additional Warnings In Author's Note: 作者前言有警告  
  
17\. Adoption: 收养  
【注释：包括角色收养小孩和角色被收养。可在后面加上身份表示收养关系（如Adopted Father），也可以加角色表示被收养的角色（如 Adopted Dean)】  
  
18\. Adorable: 可爱的  
【注释：可在后面加上角色表示XXX可爱（如 Adorable Wanda）】  
  
19\. Adult Content: 成人情节  
  
20\. Adultery: 通奸/婚外情  
  
21\. Adventure: 冒险  
【注释：一般指作品风格】  
  
22\. Adventure & Romance: 冒险/浪漫  
【注释：一般指作品风格】  
  
23\. Affection: 喜爱  
【注释：可在前面加形容词表示类型（如 Brotherly Affection 兄弟情），也可加角色表示表达喜爱的人（如 Affectionate Dean）】  
  
24\. Aftercare: 事后  
【注释：特指性爱后的温存】  
  
25\. Afterlife: 死后  
【注释：特指死后发生的故事，非重生】  
  
26\. Aftermath: 余波  
【注释：特指某些重大创伤性事件的后续，可在后面加上事件性质（如Aftermath of Torture）】  
  
27\. Aftermath of Torture: 受折磨后的影響  
  
28\. Aftermath of Violence: 遭受暴力后的影響  
  
29\. Age Difference: 年齡差  
  
30\. Age Play: 年齡扮演  
【注释：一種角色扮演，扮演和人物年齡不同的行爲，待人處事或服裝】  
  
31\. Age Regression/De-Aging: 年齡回溯  
【注释：角色變小或變年輕】  
  
32\. Aged-Up Character(s): 年齡操作（增加）  
【注释：一般用於將角色年齡增大為合法性行爲年齡】  
  
33\. Alcohol: 酒精  
【注释：如有角色飲酒可注明】  
  
34\. Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism: 酗酒  
  
35\. Alien Biology: 外星生物學  
【注释：特指身体结构上和人类不同，比如Star Trek中Spock的綠色血液和生殖器官的設定】  
  
36\. Aliens: 外星人  
  
37\. All Time Favorites: 永久的喜歡（的東西）  
  
38\. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics: ABO世界觀/ABO  
  
39\. Alpha/Omega: A/O CP  
  
40\. Alternate Canon: 對原作有小改動  
【注释：改動部分情節，如初遇/角色死亡，etc。等同于Alternate Reality】  
  
41\. Alternate Ending: 另一种结局  
【注释：指在原作接近结尾的地方开始有不同】  
  
42\. Alternate Reality: 對原作有小改動  
【注释：基本忠於原作，改動部分情節，如初遇/角色死亡，etc。等同于Alternate Canon】  
  
43\. Alternate Timelines: 改變原作時間綫  
  
44\. Alternate Universe: 平行宇宙  
  
45\. Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex: 性轉  
  
46\. Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons: 天使與魔鬼AU  
  
47\. Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage: 包辦婚姻AU  
  
48\. Alternate Universe - BDSM: BDSM AU  
【注释：指BDSM为主流性关系的AU】  
  
49\. Alternate Universe - Canon: 正统世界观AU  
【注释：指大部分遵从原著，仅少量情节或角色设定不同的AU，和Canon Divergence有极大重合度】  
  
50\. Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence: What if AU  
【注释：指假设某某情节和原作不同产生的新AU】  
  
51\. Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés: 咖啡店AU  
【注释：这个世界观里原主角在开咖啡店】  
  
52\. Alternate Universe - College/University: 大学时代AU  
  
53\. Alternate Universe - Crack: 嗑药AU  
【注释：通常指天马行空的搞笑AU，不搞笑也行】  
  
54\. Alternate Universe - Daemons: 精灵AU  
【注释：基于英国作家菲利普·普尔曼创作《黑暗物质》三部曲，在作为AU时强调人类灵魂存在于人体外的设定】  
  
55\. Alternate Universe - Dark: 黑暗世界观AU  
【注释：此标签下世界观比较黑暗，常伴有血腥暴力犯罪等情节】  
  
56\. Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting: 不同初遇AU  
【注释：在此标签下，主人公的初遇与原作不同】  
  
57\. Alternate Universe - Domestic: 普通人AU  
  
58\. Alternate Universe - Dystopia: 反乌托邦AU  
  
59\. Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies: 全员生还/无伤亡AU  
【注释：常见于各种意难平的治疗文】  
  
60\. Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale: 神话AU  
  
61\. Alternate Universe - Fantasy: 奇幻AU  
  
62\. Alternate Universe - Flower Shop: 花店AU  
  
63\. Alternate Universe - Fusion: 风格融合AU  
  
64\. Alternate Universe - Future: 未来AU  
  
65\. Alternate Universe - Gender Changes: 性轉  
  
66\. Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses: 男神女神AU  
【注释：指真!神仙】  
  
67\. Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting: 哈利波特设定AU  
【注释：不一定出现原作人物和机构，主要借鉴设定的AU】  
  
68\. Alternate Universe - High School: 高中AU  
  
69\. Alternate Universe - Historical: 历史AU  
  
70\. Alternate Universe - Hogwarts: 霍格沃兹AU  
【注释：基本就是主人公在霍格沃兹魔法学校上课的AU】  
  
71\. Alternate Universe - Human: 人类AU  
  
72\. Alternate Universe - Magic: 魔法AU  
  
73\. Alternate Universe - Magical Realism: 魔幻现实主义AU  
  
74\. Alternate Universe - Medieval: 中世纪AU  
  
75\. Alternate Universe - Mob: 黑帮AU  
【注释：不是路人轮奸的那个Mob！】  
  
76\. Alternate Universe - Modern Setting: 现代设定AU  
  
77\. Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic: 现代有魔法AU  
  
78\. Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers: 现代无能力AU  
  
79\. Alternate Universe - Neighbors: 邻居AU  
  
80\. Alternate Universe - No Powers: 无能力AU  
  
81\. Alternate Universe - Non-Famous: 无名气AU  
  
82\. Alternate Universe - Non-Magical: 无魔法AU  
  
83\. Alternate Universe - Office: 辦公室/辦公場所AU  
【注释：不是電視劇the office的AU】  
  
84\. Alternate Universe - Pirate: 海盜AU  
  
85\. Alternate Universe - Police: 警察AU  
【注释：如：涉及警匪關係的世界觀】  
  
86\. Alternate Universe - Reincarnation: 重生AU  
  
87\. Alternate Universe - Rock Band: 搖滾樂隊AU  
  
88\. Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates: 室友AU  
  
89\. Alternate Universe - Royalty: 皇家AU  
  
90\. Alternate Universe - Science Fiction: 科幻小説AU  
  
91\. Alternate Universe - Slavery: 奴隸制AU  
  
92\. Alternate Universe - Soulmates: 靈魂伴侶AU  
  
93\. Alternate Universe - Space: 太空AU  
  
94\. Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents: 間諜和密探AU  
  
95\. Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers: 超級英雄/超能力者AU  
  
96\. Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements: 超自然元素AU  
  
97\. Alternate Universe - Teenagers: 青少年AU  
  
98\. Alternate Universe - Time Travel: 時間旅行AU  
  
99\. Alternate Universe - Vampire: 吸血鬼AU  
  
100\. Alternate Universe - Victorian: 維多利亞時代AU  
  
101\. Alternate Universe - Werewolf: 狼人AU  
  
102\. Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known: 狼人存在廣爲人知AU  
  
103\. Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse: 僵尸末日AU  
  
104\. Alternate Universe- No Supernatural: 无超能力AU  
  
105\. Amazing: 超贊的  
  
106\. Ambiguous Relationships: 暧昧向  
【注释：未明确确立关系】  
  
107\. Ambiguous/Open Ending: 开放式结局  
  
108\. Amnesia: 失憶症  
  
109\. Amputation: 截肢  
  
110\. Anal: 肛交  
  
111\. Anal Fingering: 肛门指交  
【注释：特指手指插入肛门的行为，与阴茎插入相互独立】  
  
112\. Anal Play: 肛交  
  
113\. Anal Plug: 肛塞  
  
114\. Anal Sex: 肛交  
  
115\. Angels: 天使  
  
116\. Anger: 愤怒  
  
117\. Angry Sex: 出于愤怒性交  
  
118\. Angst: 虐  
  
119\. Angst and Feels: 透心虐  
  
120\. Angst and Fluff and Smut: 甜虐黄  
  
121\. Angst and Humor: 虐和搞笑并存  
  
122\. Angst and Hurt/Comfort: 虐完治愈  
  
123\. Angst and Porn: 黄暴虐  
  
124\. Angst and Tragedy: 虐死人  
  
125\. Angst with a Happy Ending: 虐但HE  
  
126\. Animal Death: 有动物死亡  
  
127\. Animal Transformation: 有动物变形  
  
128\. Anniversary: 周年  
  
129\. Anorexia: 神经性厌食症  
  
130\. Anxiety: 焦虑不安  
  
131\. Anxiety Attacks: 焦虑发作  
  
132\. Anxiety Disorder: 焦虑症  
  
133\. Aphrodisiacs: 春药  
  
134\. Apocalypse: 末日  
  
135\. Apologies: 道歉  
  
136\. Arguing: 爭吵  
  
137\. Arranged Marriage: 包辦婚姻  
  
138\. Art: 藝術  
  
139\. Asexual Character: 無性戀角色  
  
140\. Asexual Relationship: 無性戀關係  
  
141\. Asexuality: 無性戀  
【注释：一般是指角色是無性戀角色】  
  
142\. Asphyxiation: 窒息式性愛  
  
143\. Assassins & Hitmen: 刺客  
  
144\. Attempt at Humor: 努力尝试搞笑风  
  
145\. Attempted Murder: 企图谋杀  
【注释：一般指有谋杀未遂的情节】  
  
146\. Attempted Rape/Non-Con: 企图强奸  
【注释：一般指强奸未遂的情节】  
  
147\. Attempted Sexual Assault: 企图性侵  
【注释：一般指性侵未遂的情节】  
  
148\. Author Is Sleep Deprived: 作者睡眠不足  
  
149\. Autism: 自閉症  
【注释：或自閉症譜系障礙，包括社交技巧，重複動作，交流和非語言交流障礙】  
  
150\. Awesome: 太棒了  
  
151\. Awkward Conversations: 尷尬對話  
  
152\. Awkward Crush: 尷尬的迷戀/暗戀  
  
153\. Awkward Flirting: 尷尬的調情  
  
154\. Awkward Romance: 尷尬的浪漫  
  
155\. Awkward Sexual Situations: 尷尬的性經歷  
  
156\. Awkwardness: 尷尬  
  
157\. Aww: 啊啊啊啊  
【注释：表達喜愛的語氣詞】  
  
158\. Babies: 寶貝/嬰兒  
  
159\. Babysitting: 照顧兒童  
【注释：一般是父母雇來照顧嬰幼兒，很多時候由年輕女性擔任】  
  
160\. Background Relationships: 背景設定的人物關係  
【注释：比如HP設定中Harry和Ginny的婚姻關係】  
  
161\. Backstory: 背景故事  
  
162\. Bad Flirting: 糟糕的调情方式  
  
163\. Bad Jokes: 糟糕的开玩笑方式  
  
164\. Bad Parenting: 糟糕的家長  
  
165\. Bad Puns: 糟糕的双关玩笑  
  
166\. Baking: 烘焙  
  
167\. Banter: 嘲弄/戲弄  
  
168\. Barebacking: 无套性行为  
【注释：不一定内射】  
  
169\. Based on a Tumblr Post: 基於Tumblr的帖子  
  
170\. Bathing/Washing: 洗澡  
  
171\. Bathroom Sex: 浴室性愛  
  
172\. Battle: 爭鬥  
  
173\. BDSM: 捆綁/紀律，支配/服從，虐待狂/受虐狂  
【注释： bondage & discipline, dominance & submission (D/s or d/s), sadism &/or masochism的縮寫，BDSM過程中未必性交】  
  
174\. Beautiful: 漂亮的  
  
175\. Begging: 乞求  
  
176\. Belly Kink: 小肚子kink  
  
177\. Best: 最好的  
  
178\. Best Friends: 好朋友  
  
179\. Bestiality: 兽交  
  
180\. Betrayal: 背叛  
  
181\. Bickering: 關於小的或瑣碎事情的爭吵  
  
182\. Bipolar Disorder: 雙向情感障礙  
【注释：即躁郁症，表現為情緒，能量，日常活動的明顯變化，是一種腦部疾病】  
  
183\. Birthday: 生日  
  
184\. Birthday Fluff: 生日小甜饼  
  
185\. Birthday Party: 生日派對  
  
186\. Birthday Presents: 生日禮物  
  
187\. Birthday Sex: 生日性交  
  
188\. Bisexual Character: 双性恋角色  
  
189\. Bisexual Female Character: 雙性戀女性角色  
  
190\. Bisexual Male Character: 雙性戀男性角色  
  
191\. Bisexuality: 雙性戀  
  
192\. Biting: 咬/咬痕  
  
193\. Bittersweet: 苦樂參半  
  
194\. Bittersweet Ending: 苦樂參半的結尾  
  
195\. Blackmail: 勒索  
  
196\. Blind Character: 盲人角色  
  
197\. Blind Date: 相親  
【注释：一般指兩個人從未見過面，在blind date中相互瞭解的過程。和中文裏父母安排的不同，很多情況下雙方是通過社交平臺認識后選擇見面的，如tinder】  
  
198\. Blindfolds: 眼罩  
  
199\. Blindness: 失明  
  
200\. Blood: 血  
  
201\. Blood and Gore: 血腥  
  
202\. Blood and Injury: 血腥和有受傷場景  
  
203\. Blood and Violence: 血腥和暴力  
  
204\. Blood Drinking: 飲血  
  
205\. Blood Kink: 戀血癖  
【注释：原指邊緣或極端BDSM中使用血液，在同人中只要是为了增加情趣弄出血即可标注】  
  
206\. Bloodplay: 血液play  
【注释：切割身體並用流出的血液作畫的玩法】  
  
207\. Blow Jobs: 口交  
【注释：一般是指口交陰莖】  
  
208\. Body Horror: 身体恐怖系列  
【注释：电影等艺术作品流派中的一种，以人体破坏或恶变画面为特征，常有外星人，腹胀，血液，异种生殖等的出现。】  
  
209\. Body Image: 身體意向  
【注释：指个人相对于社会标准来说对自己身材的看法，通常为不满意】  
  
210\. Body Worship: 身体崇拜  
【注释：一般出现在Ds关系中，非指对肉体形态的崇拜】  
  
211\. Bodyswap: 交換身體  
  
212\. Bondage: 捆綁/約束  
  
213\. Bonding: 鏈接  
【注释：比如soulmate bonding一類】  
  
214\. Books: 書  
  
215\. Boss/Employee Relationship: 上下屬關係  
  
216\. Boyfriends: 男朋友  
  
217\. Boys In Love: BL  
  
218\. Boys Kissing: 男性閒親吻  
  
219\. Brainwashing: 洗腦  
  
220\. Break Up: 分手  
  
221\. Breathplay: 窒息式性爱  
  
222\. Breeding: 產生後代（生子？）  
  
223\. Broken Bones: 骨折  
  
224\. Bromance: 兄弟情谊  
  
225\. Brother-Sister Relationships: 兄妹/姐弟情  
【注释：特指亲情关系】  
  
226\. Brotherhood: 手足情誼/兄弟情誼  
  
227\. Brotherly Bonding: 兄弟般聯係  
  
228\. Brotherly Love: 兄弟愛  
  
229\. Brothers: 兄弟  
  
230\. Bruises: 瘀傷  
  
231\. Bullying: 霸凌  
  
232\. Butt Plugs: 肛塞  
  
233\. Camping: 露營  
【注释：這個對小孩是指童子軍的露營】  
  
234\. Cancer: 癌症  
  
235\. Cannibalism: 食人  
  
236\. Canon Compliant: 原剧向，剧情复杂化  
  
237\. Canon Disabled Character: 原剧人物失去能力  
  
238\. Canon Era: 原作时代  
【注释：主要与现代AU相对应，指时代符合原作设定，但剧情走向不一定】  
  
239\. Canon Gay Relationship: 原剧同性关系  
  
240\. Canon Het Relationship: 原作異性戀關係  
  
241\. Canon Related: 原剧相关  
【注释：衍生有某章相关和某集相关】  
  
242\. Canon Rewrite: 原剧改写  
  
243\. Canon Universe: 原剧宇宙  
  
244\. Canon-Typical Violence: 原剧风格暴力  
  
245\. Canonical Character Death: 原剧人物死亡  
  
246\. Captivity: 囚禁  
  
247\. Car Accidents: 车祸  
  
248\. Car Sex: 车震  
  
249\. Caretaking: 照顾  
  
250\. Case Fic: 有案件的情节  
  
251\. Casual Sex: 开放性关系  
  
252\. Cats: 猫  
  
253\. Chaptered: 分章节  
  
254\. Character Death: 角色死亡  
  
255\. Character Death Fix: 改變角色死亡  
  
256\. Character Development: 角色發展  
【注释：一般指豐滿角色，讓讀者更加能夠帶入角色】  
  
257\. Character Study: 角色分析  
  
258\. Chatting & Messaging: 聊天&发短信  
  
259\. Cheating: 出轨  
  
260\. Child Abuse: 虐童  
  
261\. Child Death: 儿童死亡  
  
262\. Child Neglect: 未被好好照顾的儿童  
  
263\. Childbirth: 生孩子  
  
264\. Childhood: 童年  
  
265\. Childhood Friends: 儿时玩伴  
  
266\. Childhood Memories: 儿时记忆  
  
267\. Childhood Trauma: 儿时的心理创伤  
  
268\. Children: 孩子  
  
269\. Choking: 窒息play  
【注释：特指口中插入物品的窒息play】  
  
270\. Christmas: 圣诞节  
  
271\. Christmas Eve: 平安夜  
  
272\. Christmas Fluff: 圣诞甜饼  
  
273\. Christmas Party: 圣诞舞会  
  
274\. Christmas Presents: 圣诞礼物  
  
275\. Claiming: 宣告所有权  
  
276\. Closeted Character: 角色未出柜  
  
277\. Clothed Sex: 穿着衣服进行性行为  
  
278\. Clubbing: 泡吧  
  
279\. Cock Rings: 阴茎环  
  
280\. Coda: 尾声，终曲  
  
281\. Codependency: 相互依赖  
  
282\. Coffee: 咖啡  
  
283\. Coffee Shops: 咖啡店  
  
284\. Collars: 颈圈  
  
285\. College: 大学  
  
286\. Coma: 昏迷  
  
287\. Come Eating: 吞精  
  
288\. Come Swallowing: 吞精  
  
289\. Comedy: 喜剧  
  
290\. Comeplay: 和精液有关的play  
【注释：包括且不限于涂抹精液，口传精液，颜射】  
  
291\. Comfort: 舒適的  
【注释：可以指令人舒適的結尾】  
  
292\. Comfort Sex: 安慰的性爱  
  
293\. Comfort/Angst: 焦虑与安慰  
  
294\. Comic: 美漫  
  
295\. Coming In Pants: 射在裤子里  
  
296\. Coming of Age: 成長類劇情  
【注释：故事著重于描寫從青少年到成年的成長】  
  
297\. Coming Out: 出櫃  
  
298\. Coming Untouched: 無觸碰下的高潮  
  
299\. Comment Fic: 评论中连载  
【注释：很短，常見於LiveJournal一類的日記網站，因爲出現於網站的comments區而得名】  
  
300\. Communication: 交流  
  
301\. Complete: 已完结  
  
302\. Complicated Relationships: 牵手成功？  
  
303\. Confessions: 忏悔/自白  
  
304\. Confusion: 疑惑  
【注释：可在后面加上疑惑的角色（如，Confused Tony）】  
  
305\. Consensual: 两厢情愿？  
  
306\. Consensual Kink: 尊重双方意愿的性癖  
【注释：常见于BDSM文中表示双方都知晓游戏规则】  
  
307\. Consensual Sex: 你情我愿的滚床单  
【注释：强调双方知情且自愿】  
  
308\. Consensual Underage Sex: 尊重双方意愿背景下含未成年性交情节  
  
309\. Consent Issues: 存在自愿问题  
【注释：指有一方可能未明确表示同意，或是两人非自愿发生性行为（如，Fuck or Die）】  
  
310\. Conversations: 对话  
  
311\. Cooking: 下厨  
  
312\. Coping: 应对  
【注释：包括积极应对（妥善应对等）和消极应对（对抗等），具体情况以其他tag和正文的情况为准】  
  
313\. Couch Cuddles: 沙发虐狗抱  
  
314\. Courtship: 求婚  
  
315\. Cover Art: 封面  
  
316\. Crack: 恶搞/鬼畜  
【注释：原意指可卡因，后指作者像是嗑药了一样创作风格】  
  
317\. Crack Treated Seriously: 大部分情况下指恶搞风格转变成认真风格，少数情况指认真在恶搞  
  
318\. Creampie: 内射后精液流出  
  
319\. Creepy: 令人不快/毛骨悚然  
  
320\. Crimes & Criminals: 罪案  
  
321\. Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net: po在了FanFiction.Net上  
  
322\. Cross-Posted on Tumblr: po在Tumblr上  
  
323\. Crossdressing: 变装  
【注释：特指男生穿女装，女生穿男装】  
  
324\. Crossdressing Kink: 带色情意味的变装  
【注释：非变装癖】  
  
325\. Crossover: 跨作品  
  
326\. Crossover Pairings: 拉郎  
【注释：和其他作品的角色配對】  
  
327\. Crossovers & Fandom Fusions: 参杂了多个作品或风格  
  
328\. Crushes: 喜愛  
  
329\. Crying: 哭泣  
  
330\. Cuddling & Snuggling: 拥抱&紧抱  
  
331\. Cultural Differences: 文化差异  
  
332\. Cunnilingus: 舔阴  
【注释：特指给女性口交】  
  
333\. Curses: 诅咒  
  
334\. Cussing: 谩骂  
  
335\. Cute: 可爱  
  
336\. Cute Ending: 可爱的结尾  
  
337\. Cute Kids: 可爱的孩子  
  
338\. Cutesy: 扭捏作态  
  
339\. Cuties: 漂亮女孩  
  
340\. Cutting: 刀切  
【注释：可能涉及自残行为】  
  
341\. Daddy Issues: 恋父情结  
  
342\. Daddy Kink: 其中一方扮演父亲的性癖  
  
343\. Dancing: 跳舞  
  
344\. Dark: 黑暗风  
  
345\. Dark Magic: 黑魔法  
  
346\. Dating: 约会  
  
347\. Dead Dove: Do Not Eat: 不喜误入  
  
348\. Deaf Character: 听障角色  
  
349\. Death: 角色死亡  
  
350\. Declarations Of Love: 爱情宣言  
  
351\. Deepthroating: 深喉  
  
352\. Demonic Possession: 恶魔附身  
  
353\. Demons: 恶魔  
  
354\. Denial: 拒绝  
  
355\. Denial of Feelings: 拒绝感受  
  
356\. Depression: 抑郁，沮丧  
  
357\. Desk Sex: 办公桌play  
  
358\. Desperation: 绝望  
  
359\. Developing Friendships: 建立友谊  
  
360\. Developing Relationship: 建立关系  
  
361\. Dialogue Heavy: 大段对话  
  
362\. Dialogue-Only: 只有臺詞  
  
363\. Diapers: 尿布  
  
364\. Diary/Journal: 日記  
  
365\. Digital Art: 數字繪畫  
【注释：一般指正文中有图片】  
  
366\. Dildos: 假陰莖  
  
367\. Dimension Travel: 時空旅行  
  
368\. Dinner: 晚餐  
  
369\. Dirty Talk: 髒話  
  
370\. Disability: 殘疾人  
  
371\. Disabled Character: 殘疾角色  
  
372\. Dissociation: 解离症  
  
373\. Disturbing Themes: 令人不安的主题  
  
374\. Divorce: 离婚  
  
375\. Doggy Style: 后入式  
  
376\. Dogs: 狗  
  
377\. Dom/sub: 支配/被支配關係  
  
378\. Dom/sub Play: 支配/被支配play  
  
379\. Dom/sub Undertones: 潜在的Ds关系  
  
380\. Domestic: 家庭  
  
381\. Domestic Bliss: 幸福家庭  
  
382\. Domestic Fluff: 甜蜜家庭  
  
383\. Domestic Violence: 家庭暴力  
  
384\. Dominance: 支配  
  
385\. Dorks in Love: 一对笨蛋谈恋爱  
  
386\. Double Drabble: 200词  
【注释：一个Drabble指100词左右的小脑洞】  
  
387\. Double Penetration: 双龙  
  
388\. Drabble: 超短篇  
  
389\. Drabble Collection: 超短篇合集  
  
390\. Drabble Sequence: 超短篇系列  
  
391\. Dragons: 龙  
  
392\. Drama: 戏剧性  
  
393\. Drama & Romance: 戏剧/浪漫  
  
394\. Drawing: 绘画  
  
395\. Dream Sex: 梦中性爱  
  
396\. Dreams: 做梦  
  
397\. Dreams and Nightmares: 梦和噩梦  
  
398\. Drinking: 喝醉  
  
399\. Drowning: 溺水  
  
400\. Drug Abuse: 滥用药物，滥用毒品  
  
401\. Drug Addiction: 毒瘾，药瘾  
  
402\. Drug Use: 药物使用  
  
403\. Drugs: 药物，吸毒  
  
404\. Drunk Sex: 醉酒后性爱  
  
405\. Drunken Confessions: 酒后吐真言  
  
406\. Drunken Kissing: 醉酒后亲吻  
  
407\. Drunken Shenanigans: 醉酒后恶作剧  
  
408\. Drunkenness: 醉酒  
  
409\. Dry Humping: 衣冠整齐地互相磨生殖器  
  
410\. Dubious Consent: 双方或一方并未明确同意进行性爱  
  
411\. Dubious Morality: 道德模糊  
  
412\. During Canon: 正剧时间线  
  
413\. Dysfunctional Family: 破碎家庭  
  
414\. Dysfunctional Relationships: 破碎关系  
  
415\. Dystopia: 反乌托邦  
  
416\. Eating Disorders: 饮食障碍  
【注释：正式定义包括暴食、厌食和异食癖，同人中通常指厌食症，但存在指暴食症的情况。实际情况请以更纤细的tag和正文为准】  
  
417\. Edgeplay: BDSM中邊緣玩法  
【注释：指在常规情况下比较危险或是很容易产生危险的play】  
  
418\. Elves: 精灵  
  
419\. Embarrassment: 尴尬  
  
420\. Embedded Video: 嵌入视频  
  
421\. Emotional: 情感  
  
422\. Emotional Baggage: 情感包袱  
  
423\. Emotional Constipation: 情感障碍  
  
424\. Emotional Hurt: 情感上的伤害  
  
425\. Emotional Hurt/Comfort: 情感被伤害后治愈  
  
426\. Emotional Manipulation: 操控情感  
  
427\. Emotional Sex: 受情绪控制的性爱  
  
428\. Emotional/Psychological Abuse: 情绪/心理伤害  
  
429\. Emotions: 情感  
  
430\. Enemies to Friends: 从敌人到朋友  
  
431\. Enemies to Friends to Lovers: 从敌人到朋友再到爱人  
  
432\. Enemies to Lovers: 从敌人变成爱人  
  
433\. Engagement: 婚约  
  
434\. Enthusiastic Consent: 熱情的同意  
【注释：不是單純指性關係中的同意，而是參與雙方均活躍的參與到性愛當中，不是一個人操，另一個人被操】  
  
435\. Epic: 史诗  
  
436\. Episode Related: 情节相关  
  
437\. Episode Tag: 情节相关  
【注释：大部分用于强调哪一集】  
  
438\. Epistolary: 书信体  
  
439\. Erotica: 色情的  
  
440\. Established Relationship: 正式交往  
  
441\. Eventual Fluff: 最后很甜蜜  
  
442\. Eventual Happy Ending: 皆大欢喜HE  
  
443\. Eventual Relationships: 最后建立关系  
  
444\. Eventual Romance: 最后很浪漫  
  
445\. Eventual Sex: 最后他们做爱了  
  
446\. Eventual Smut: 最后有直白性爱描写  
  
447\. Everybody Lives: 全员存活  
  
448\. Everyone Is Alive: 全员存活  
  
449\. Everyone Is Gay: 全员搞基  
  
450\. Everyone Needs A Hug: 全员需要安慰  
  
451\. Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts: 一切都很美好，没有任何糟糕的事情发生  
  
452\. Excellent: 好极了  
  
453\. Exhibitionism: 裸露/暴露风险  
  
454\. Explicit Consent: 有露骨描写  
  
455\. Explicit Language: 有露骨言语  
  
456\. Explicit Sexual Content: 有露骨性交内容  
  
457\. Extremely Dubious Consent: 非常有可能有一方或是双方没有明确同意进行性行为  
  
458\. Face Slapping: 掌嘴  
  
459\. Face-Fucking: 激烈的口交  
【注释：特指扯着受方头发或是攻方抖屁股】  
  
460\. Face-Sitting: 坐脸  
  
461\. Facials: 颜射  
  
462\. Fae & Fairies: 妖精/仙子  
  
463\. Fairy Tale Elements: 神话元素  
  
464\. Fake Marriage: 假结婚  
  
465\. Fake/Pretend Relationship: 虚假关系  
  
466\. Falling In Love: 恋爱中  
  
467\. Families of Choice: 选择成为家庭  
【注释：与“原生家庭”相对，多从队友发展而来】  
  
468\. Family: 家庭  
  
469\. Family Bonding: 家族纽带  
  
470\. Family Drama: 家族剧  
【注释：一般自带夸张属性】  
  
471\. Family Dynamics: 家庭成員的關係  
  
472\. Family Feels: 家庭情感  
  
473\. Family Fluff: 甜蜜的家庭  
  
474\. Family Issues: 家庭问题  
  
475\. Family Secrets: 家族秘辛  
  
476\. Fanart: 同人画作  
  
477\. Fanfiction: 同人小说  
  
478\. Fantasizing: 幻想  
  
479\. Fantasy: 幻想/奇幻  
  
480\. Fanvids: 同人视频  
  
481\. Father-Daughter Relationship: 父女  
  
482\. Father-Son Relationship: 父子  
  
483\. Favorite: 最爱  
  
484\. Favorite Author: 最爱的作者  
【注释：常用于书签tag】  
  
485\. Fear: 恐惧  
  
486\. Feel-good: 轻松向  
  
487\. Feelings: 有感情  
  
488\. Feelings Realization: 情感觉醒/认识感情  
  
489\. Feels: 有感情  
  
490\. Female Character of Color: 有色女性角色  
  
491\. Female Friendship: 女生的友誼  
  
492\. Female Protagonist: 女主角  
  
493\. Femdom: 女性Dom  
【注释：Female Domination的简写】  
  
494\. Feminization: 女性化  
  
495\. Femslash: 女同同人  
  
496\. Fever: 发烧  
  
497\. Ficlet: 短篇小説  
  
498\. Ficlet Collection: 短篇小説集  
  
499\. Fights: 打架  
  
500\. Finger Sucking: 吮吸手指  
  
501\. Fingerfucking: 指交  
【注释：一般意義上是指用手指插入陰道或者肛門的性交】  
  
502\. Fire: 火  
  
503\. First Dates: 初次约会  
  
504\. First Kiss: 初吻  
  
505\. First Love: 初恋  
  
506\. First Meetings: 首次会面  
  
507\. First Time: 第一次  
  
508\. First Time Blow Jobs: 第一次口交  
  
509\. First Time Bottoming: 第一次做受  
  
510\. Fisting: 拳交  
  
511\. Fix-It: 修復  
【注释：特指对原著剧情的“修复”，即改变原著中某些令人不满的剧情】  
  
512\. Fix-It of Sorts: 某种程度上的修复  
【注释：特指对原著剧情的“修复”，即改变原著中某些令人不满的剧情】  
  
513\. Flash Fic: 短时间内写的同人  
【注释：一般和活动相关】  
  
514\. Flashbacks: 閃回  
  
515\. Flirting: 調情  
  
516\. Flowers: 花  
  
517\. Fluff: 小甜餅  
  
518\. Fluff and Angst: 有甜有虐  
  
519\. Fluff and Crack: 甜，有鬼畜／放飞  
  
520\. Fluff and Humor: 又甜又幽默  
  
521\. Fluff and Hurt/Comfort: 甜餅，開頭虐/HE  
  
522\. Fluff and Smut: 甜文，大尺度  
  
523\. Fluff without Plot: 无剧情甜饼  
  
524\. Fluffy Ending: 甜蜜的结尾  
  
525\. Food: 食物  
  
526\. Food Kink: 食物play  
【注释：涉及食物的色情戀物癖】  
  
527\. Foot Fetish: 恋足癖  
  
528\. Forbidden Love: 禁止的愛  
【注释：只要客观上不应表达爱慕之情即可，对印象因素和单向/双向无关】  
  
529\. Force Bond (Star Wars): 原力連結  
【注释：非强制链接】  
  
530\. Forced Marriage: 强制婚姻  
  
531\. Forced Orgasm: 强制高潮  
  
532\. Foreplay: 前戯  
  
533\. Forgiveness: 原諒  
  
534\. Foursome - M/M/M/M: 四個男性參與的性行爲/4P  
  
535\. Freeform: 自由形式（ta）  
  
536\. French Kissing: 法式熱吻  
  
537\. Friends to Lovers: 從朋友到愛人  
  
538\. Friends With Benefits: 炮友  
  
539\. Friendship: 友誼  
  
540\. Friendship/Love: 友誼到愛情  
  
541\. Frottage: 陰莖摩擦  
【注释：强调非插入式性爱】  
  
542\. Fuck Or Die: 不幹就會死  
  
543\. Fucking: 幹  
  
544\. Fun: 有趣  
  
545\. Funny: 有趣的  
  
546\. Futanari: 扶她  
【注释：雙性人，一般表現是有陰莖/有胸/女性的臉】  
  
547\. Future: 未來  
  
548\. Future Fic: 未來小説  
  
549\. Gags: 口塞  
  
550\. Gangbang: 超過三人的群交  
【注释：抹布tag会被归在这里】  
  
551\. Gangs: 黑幫/幫派  
  
552\. Gay: 同性戀  
  
553\. Gay Male Character: 男同角色  
  
554\. Gay Sex: 男同性爱  
  
555\. Gen or Pre-Slash: 糧食向  
【注释：一般指角色未進入戀愛關係或沒有性行爲的tag】  
  
556\. Gender Dysphoria: 性別焦慮  
【注释：人物出生的性別和其認同的性別不同，一般稱呼為非順應性別者】  
  
557\. Gender or Sex Swap: 性轉  
  
558\. Gender-Neutral Pronouns: 中性性別代詞  
【注释：一般用於非順應性別或非二元性別者】  
  
559\. Genderbending: 性轉  
  
560\. Genderfluid Character: 性別流動角色  
  
561\. Genderswap: 性轉  
【注释：用於1）故事中突然性別改變，2）角色出生時性別與原作不同】  
  
562\. Gentle Sex: 溫柔的性愛  
  
563\. Getting Back Together: 复合  
  
564\. Getting to Know Each Other: 慢慢瞭解對方  
  
565\. Getting Together: 在一起了  
  
566\. Ghosts: 鬼魂  
  
567\. Gift Fic: 作爲禮物的同人  
  
568\. Gift Giving: 送禮  
  
569\. Good: 好的  
  
570\. Goodbyes: 再見  
  
571\. Gore: 血腥的  
  
572\. Graphic Description: 详细描述  
  
573\. Gratuitous Smut: 無端的PWP  
  
574\. Grief/Mourning: 悲伤/哀悼  
  
575\. Grinding: 摩擦  
【注释：一般指屁股摩擦阴茎，不插入】  
  
576\. Groping: 抚摸  
【注释：有性意味】  
  
577\. Group Sex: 群P  
  
578\. Growing Up: 成長  
  
579\. Growing Up Together: 一起長大  
  
580\. Guilt: 内疚的  
  
581\. Gun Violence: 使用槍的暴力  
【注释：包括威脅，射擊】  
  
582\. Guns: 槍  
  
583\. Gunshot Wounds: 槍傷  
  
584\. Hair-pulling: 揪头发  
  
585\. Halloween: 万圣节  
  
586\. Halloween Costumes: 万圣节服装  
  
587\. Hallucinations: 幻觉  
  
588\. Hanahaki Disease: 花吐症  
  
589\. Hand Jobs: 手活  
  
590\. Handcuffs: 手铐  
  
591\. Happy: 开心  
  
592\. Happy Ending: 大团圆结局  
  
593\. Hate Sex: 在憎恶中进行性爱  
  
594\. Hate to Love: 从憎恨到爱  
  
595\. Headcanon: 有脑补成份  
【注释：指作者自己对某些原著情节有自己的理解】  
  
596\. Healing: 治愈  
  
597\. Heartache: 心痛  
  
598\. Heartbreak: 心碎  
  
599\. Heavy Angst: 非常虐  
  
600\. Hell: 地狱  
  
601\. Help: 帮助  
  
602\. Het: 異性戀  
  
603\. Heterosexual Sex: 异性间性爱  
  
604\. High School: 高中  
  
605\. Hijinks & Shenanigans: 惡作劇  
  
606\. Hilarious: 非常好笑  
  
607\. Historical: 基于历史  
  
608\. Historical References: 参照历史  
  
609\. Hockey: 曲棍球  
  
610\. Holding Hands: 牽手  
  
611\. Holidays: 假日  
  
612\. Homelessness: 無家可歸  
  
613\. Homophobia: 恐同  
  
614\. Homophobic Language: 恐同語言  
  
615\. Homosexuality: 同性戀  
  
616\. Hope: 希望  
  
617\. Hopeful Ending: 有希望的結局  
  
618\. Horror: 恐怖的  
  
619\. Hospitalization: 照顧  
  
620\. Hospitals: 醫院  
  
621\. Hot: 熱辣的  
  
622\. Hotel Sex: 旅館性愛  
  
623\. How Do I Tag: 我要怎麽打tag  
  
624\. Hugs: 擁抱  
  
625\. Human Experimentation: 人体实验  
  
626\. Humiliation: 羞辱  
  
627\. Humor: 幽默的  
  
628\. Hurt: 傷害  
  
629\. Hurt No Comfort: 伤害，没有治愈  
  
630\. Hurt/Comfort: 伤害，然后治愈  
  
631\. Hybrids: 混血  
  
632\. I Blame Tumblr: 都怪Tumblr  
  
633\. I Can't Believe I Wrote This: 我居然寫了這個  
  
634\. I Don't Even Know: 我完全不知道  
  
635\. I Tried: 我努力过了  
  
636\. I Will Go Down With This Ship: 我吃这对一辈子  
  
637\. I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping: 我该睡觉，而不是写文  
  
638\. I'm Bad At Summaries: 我不會寫簡介  
  
639\. I'm Bad At Tagging: 我不會打tag  
  
640\. I'm Going to Hell: 我要下地狱了  
  
641\. I'm Sorry: 很抱歉  
  
642\. Ice Cream: 冰淇淋  
  
643\. Ice Skating: 滑冰  
  
644\. Identity Issues: 自我認同的問題  
  
645\. Identity Porn: 身份色情  
【注释：比如超人，露易斯萊恩，克拉克肯特的三角關係，因爲超人的雙重身份變成了三角戀，但實際上這段關係中只有兩個人】  
  
646\. Identity Reveal: 揭示身份  
【注释：比如揭示蜘蛛俠的真實身份】  
  
647\. Idiots in Love: 戀愛中的笨蛋  
  
648\. Illnesses: 生病  
  
649\. Immortality: 長生不老  
  
650\. Implied Mpreg: 隐晦的男性懷孕情節  
  
651\. Implied Relationships: 隐晦的情侶關係  
  
652\. Implied Sexual Content: 隐晦的性行爲内容  
  
653\. Implied/Referenced Abuse: 隐晦/有迹可循的虐待  
  
654\. Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism: 隐晦/有迹可循的飲酒  
  
655\. Implied/Referenced Character Death: 隐晦/有迹可循的角色死亡  
  
656\. Implied/Referenced Cheating: 隐晦/有迹可循欺騙  
  
657\. Implied/Referenced Child Abuse: 隐晦/有迹可循的虐待兒童  
  
658\. Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence: 隐晦/有迹可循的家庭暴力  
  
659\. Implied/Referenced Drug Use: 隐晦/有迹可循的毒品使用  
  
660\. Implied/Referenced Homophobia: 隐晦/有迹可循的歧視同性戀  
  
661\. Implied/Referenced Incest: 隐晦/有迹可循的亂倫  
  
662\. Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con: 隐晦/有迹可循的强奸/非自願性行爲  
  
663\. Implied/Referenced Self-Harm: 隐晦/有迹可循的自我傷害  
  
664\. Implied/Referenced Sex: 隐晦/有迹可循的性行爲  
  
665\. Implied/Referenced Suicide: 隐晦/有迹可循的自殺  
  
666\. Implied/Referenced Torture: 隐晦/有迹可循的折磨  
  
667\. Implied/Referenced Underage Sex: 隐晦/有迹可循的飲酒  
  
668\. Imprisonment: 监禁  
  
669\. Incest: 乱伦  
  
670\. Infidelity: 无神论  
  
671\. Injury: 身体受伤  
  
672\. Injury Recovery: 伤口愈合  
  
673\. Innuendo: 讽刺  
  
674\. Insanity: 疯狂  
  
675\. Insecurity: 不安  
【注释：常指因不自信引起的不安，可在后面加人名表达不安的角色（如：Inscure Dean)】  
  
676\. Insomnia: 失眠  
  
677\. Inspiration: 灵感  
  
678\. Inspired by Music: 灵感来源于音乐  
  
679\. Inspired By Tumblr: 灵感来源于汤不热  
  
680\. Intense: 剧烈/紧张  
  
681\. Intercrural Sex: 腿交  
【注释：指利用大腿夹住阴茎摩擦的非插入式性爱】  
  
682\. Interesting: 有趣的  
  
683\. Internal Conflict: 内部冲突  
【注释：特指心理上的矛盾，可在后面加上人名表示内心挣扎的人（如 Conflicted Kylo Ren）】  
  
684\. Internalized Homophobia: 内心恐同  
  
685\. Interspecies Relationship(s): 不同物种间关系  
  
686\. Intimacy: 亲密关系  
【注释：有可能有性关系。如果无性关系，使用子tag:"Non-Sexual Intimacy"】  
  
687\. Introspection: 自省  
  
688\. Isolation: 孤独/疏离感  
  
689\. Jealousy: 嫉妒  
  
690\. Kid Fic: 儿童小说  
  
691\. Kidnapping: 绑架  
  
692\. Kindle: Kindle  
【注释：就是亚马逊的Kindle，也可代指电子书】  
  
693\. Kink Meme: 带肉梗的脑洞  
  
694\. Kink Negotiation: 性癖商讨  
【注释：指角色之间就性癖产生了讨论】  
  
695\. Kinks: 带梗的肉  
  
696\. Kinky: 污  
【注释：可后面加角色名表示污的角色（如 Kinky Dean）】  
  
697\. Kissing: 亲吻  
  
698\. Knifeplay: 用刀的情趣  
  
699\. Knotting: 成结  
【注释：常用于ABO设定，亦可单独使用】  
  
700\. Language: 語言  
【注释：一般指粗口】  
  
701\. Large Cock: 大陰莖  
  
702\. Late Night Conversations: 半夜談話  
  
703\. Lemon: 肉  
【注释：常用于动画相关作品】  
  
704\. Lesbian Character: 女同角色  
  
705\. Lesbian Sex: 女同性愛  
  
706\. Letters: 信件  
  
707\. LGBTQ Character: 性少數角色  
  
708\. LGBTQ Themes: 性少數主題  
  
709\. Licking: 舔  
【注释：可在后面加被舔的部位（如 Licking Nipples）】  
  
710\. Lies: 谎言  
  
711\. Light Angst: 輕微恐懼/焦慮  
  
712\. Light BDSM: 輕微BDSM  
  
713\. Light Bondage: 輕微捆綁/束縛  
  
714\. Light Dom/sub: 輕微支配服從  
  
715\. Light-Hearted: 輕鬆的  
  
716\. Like: 喜愛  
  
717\. Lingerie: 女性内衣  
  
718\. Literal Sleeping Together: 字面意義的睡在一起  
【注释：强调没有发生性关系】  
  
719\. Literature: 文學  
  
720\. Living Together: 生活在一起  
  
721\. London: 倫敦  
  
722\. Loneliness: 孤獨  
  
723\. Long: 長的  
  
724\. Long-Distance Relationship: 長距離戀愛  
  
725\. Loss: 失去  
  
726\. Loss of Virginity: 失貞/第一次性愛  
  
727\. Love: 愛  
  
728\. Love at First Sight: 一见钟情  
  
729\. Love Bites: 吻痕  
  
730\. Love Confessions: 表白  
  
731\. Love Letters: 求愛信  
  
732\. Love Triangles: 三角愛戀  
  
733\. Love/Hate: 愛/恨  
  
734\. Lovely: 可爱的  
  
735\. Loyalty: 忠诚  
  
736\. Lust: 强烈性欲  
  
737\. Magic: 魔法  
  
738\. Magic Revealed: 被人发现会用魔法  
  
739\. Magic-Users: 使用魔法的人  
  
740\. Magical Realism: 魔幻现实主义  
  
741\. Major Character Injury: 主要人物身体受伤  
  
742\. Major Original Character(s): 主要原创人物  
  
743\. Making Love: 做爱  
  
744\. Making Out: 交换唾液的吻  
  
745\. Making Up: 化妆，伪装  
  
746\. Male Friendship: 男人之间的友谊  
  
747\. Male Homosexuality: 男同性恋  
  
748\. Male Slash: 男性之间的同人  
  
749\. Male-Female Friendship: 男女关系  
  
750\. Manipulation: 操纵  
  
751\. Marijuana: 大麻  
  
752\. Marking: 标记  
  
753\. Marriage: 婚姻  
  
754\. Marriage Proposal: 求婚  
  
755\. Married Couple: 已婚配偶  
  
756\. Married Life: 婚後生活  
  
757\. Marvel Universe: marvel宇宙  
  
758\. Masochism: 受虐狂  
  
759\. Massage: 按摩  
  
760\. Master/Pet: 主人/寵物關係  
  
761\. Master/Slave: 主人/奴隸關係  
  
762\. Masturbation: 自慰  
  
763\. Matchmaking: 配對  
【注释：一般用於結婚前提下為雙方配對】  
  
764\. Mates: 伴侣  
  
765\. Mating: 结合  
  
766\. Mating Bites: 结合时咬住腺体  
【注释：常用于ABO设定，亦可单独使用】  
  
767\. Mating Bond: 结合后形成链接  
【注释：常用于ABO设定，亦可单独使用】  
  
768\. Mating Cycles/In Heat: 发情  
【注释：有发情的设定就可以，不需要ABO设定或是发情期交配的情节】  
  
769\. Medical Procedures: 医治过程  
  
770\. Medium Length: 中等长度  
  
771\. Meet the Family: 见家人  
  
772\. Meet-Cute: 美好的邂逅  
  
773\. Meeting the Parents: 見家長  
  
774\. Memes: Memes  
【注释：指小群体内口头或重复举动传播的一种文化信号（包括行为或想法）】  
  
775\. Memories: 記憶  
  
776\. Memory Alteration: 伪造记忆  
  
777\. Memory Loss: 記憶喪失  
  
778\. Mental Breakdown: 精神崩溃  
  
779\. Mental Health Issues: 精神方面的健康問題  
  
780\. Mental Instability: 精神不穩定  
  
781\. Meta: 考据/小论文  
【注释：有可能不是同人文】  
  
782\. Mild Blood: 轻度血腥  
  
783\. Mild Gore: 轻度刺伤  
  
784\. Mild Hurt/Comfort: 轻度伤害后痊愈  
  
785\. Mild Language: 少量粗口  
  
786\. Mild Sexual Content: 少量性行爲描述  
  
787\. Mild Smut: 少量肉  
  
788\. Mildly Dubious Consent: 少量双方或一方并未明确同意进行性爱  
  
789\. Military: 軍隊  
  
790\. Mind Control: 心灵控制  
  
791\. Mind Games: 意念操控  
【注释：同Mindfuck】  
  
792\. Mind Manipulation: 心灵操控  
  
793\. Mindfuck: 意念操控  
  
794\. Minor Character Death: 次要人物死亡  
  
795\. Minor Injuries: 轻微受伤  
  
796\. Minor Original Character(s): 次要原创人物  
【注释：指原创角色戏份少或不重要】  
  
797\. Minor Violence: 轻度暴力  
  
798\. Mirror Sex: 对着镜子进行性爱  
  
799\. Miscarriage: 流产  
  
800\. Miscommunication: 缺乏交流/误解  
  
801\. Missing Scene: 刪除片段  
【注释：多指原著中被省略或略写的片段】  
  
802\. Mission Fic: 任务创作  
【注释：指点梗等别人指定的创作】  
  
803\. Mistaken Identity: 弄错身份  
  
804\. Mistletoe: 檞寄生  
【注释：圣诞节挂饰，人们可以在檞寄生下接吻】  
  
805\. Misunderstandings: 误解  
  
806\. Modern Era: 現代  
【注释：1800-1950年】  
  
807\. Monsters: 怪物  
  
808\. Morning After: 性爱后的第二天早上  
【注释：不一定是初夜】  
  
809\. Morning Cuddles: 早上的擁抱（床上的）  
  
810\. Morning Sex: 早晨的性愛  
  
811\. Mother-Daughter Relationship: 母女关系  
  
812\. Mother-Son Relationship: 母子关系  
  
  
813\. Movie Night: 电影之夜  
  
  
814\. Moving In Together: 同居  
  
815\. Moving On: 走到下一步  
  
816\. Mpreg: 男男生子  
  
817\. Multiple Orgasms: 多重高潮  
  
818\. Multiverse: 多重宇宙論  
  
819\. Murder: 謀殺  
  
820\. Murder Husbands: 杀手夫夫  
  
821\. Murder Mystery: 谋杀案  
【注释：包含解谜要素】  
  
822\. Music: 音樂  
  
823\. Must Read: 必須閲讀  
  
824\. Mutual Masturbation: 相互手淫  
  
825\. Mutual Pining: 雙向暗戀  
  
826\. My First AO3 Post: 我在AO3的第一個post  
  
827\. My First Fanfic: 我的第一篇同人小説  
  
828\. My First Work in This Fandom: 我在這個圈子的第一個作品  
  
829\. Mystery: 神秘  
  
830\. Mythical Beings & Creatures: 神话人物&生物  
  
831\. Mythology - Freeform: 神话  
【注释：为普通tag，与同名作品或角色无关】  
  
832\. Naked Cuddling: 赤裸的擁抱  
  
833\. Near Death Experiences: 接近死亡的經歷  
  
834\. Neck Kissing: 輕吻脖頸  
  
835\. Neighbors: 鄰居  
  
836\. New Year's Eve: 新年夜  
  
837\. New York City: 紐約  
  
838\. Nicknames: 昵稱  
  
839\. Nightmares: 噩夢  
  
840\. Nipple Play: 乳頭play  
  
841\. No Angst: 不虐  
  
842\. No Dialogue: 沒有臺詞  
  
843\. No Plot/Plotless: 沒有劇情  
  
844\. No Romance: 沒有浪漫  
  
845\. No Sex: 沒有性愛  
  
846\. No Smut: 沒有肉  
  
847\. No Spoilers: 沒有劇透  
  
848\. Non-Canon Relationship: 原作没有的关系  
  
849\. Non-Consensual: 非自愿  
  
850\. Non-Consensual Drug Use: 非自愿使用药物  
  
851\. Non-Consensual Touching: 非自愿被碰触  
  
852\. Non-Explicit Sex: 非露骨性交  
  
853\. Non-Graphic Violence: 非详细描述暴力  
  
854\. Non-Linear Narrative: 非线性叙事  
  
855\. Non-Sexual Age Play: 无性意味的年龄扮演  
  
856\. Non-Sexual Intimacy: 无性关系的亲密关系  
  
857\. Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics: 非传统ABO设定  
  
858\. Nonbinary Character: 第三性别人物  
  
859\. Nostalgia: 怀旧  
  
860\. Not A Fix-It: 未“修复”  
【注释：特指对原著剧情的“修复”，即改变原著中某些令人不满的剧情】  
  
861\. Not Actually Unrequited Love: 存在涉嫌单恋的情节但不是真的  
【注释：此处“单恋”特指极大可能没有结果的单恋】  
  
862\. Not Beta Read: 没有校正  
  
863\. Not Canon Compliant: 并非遵从原作  
  
864\. Nudity: 裸体  
  
865\. Object Insertion: 道具插入  
  
866\. Oblivious: 健忘的  
【注释：可在后面加角色名表示健忘的角色（如 Oblivious Clint Barton）】  
  
867\. Obsession: 迷恋  
  
868\. Obsessive Behavior: 迷恋的行为  
  
869\. Office Sex: 办公室里做爱  
  
870\. Oh My God: 苍天啊  
  
871\. Older Man/Younger Man: 年长的男人和年轻男人  
【注释：存在性关系】  
  
872\. Older Man/Younger Woman: 年长男人和年轻女人  
【注释：存在性关系】  
  
873\. Omega Verse: 等同于ABO设定  
  
874\. Omorashi: 憋尿play  
【注释：原日文指漏尿，现宽泛化，不要求漏尿】  
  
875\. One Night Stands: 一夜情  
  
876\. One of My Favorites: 我最喜欢的之一  
  
877\. One Shot: 一章完结  
  
878\. One Shot Collection: 一章一个故事的合集  
  
879\. One-Sided Attraction: 单方面吸引  
  
880\. One-Sided Relationship: 单方面付出感情  
  
881\. Oops: 哦，出了点问题  
  
882\. Open Relationships: 开放关系  
  
883\. Oral Fixation: 口唇抚慰  
【注释：详情搜索“口腔期”】  
  
884\. Oral Sex: 口交  
  
885\. Organized Crime: 有组织犯罪  
  
886\. Orgasm: 高潮  
  
887\. Orgasm Control: 高潮控制  
  
888\. Orgasm Delay/Denial: 推迟高潮/制止高潮  
  
889\. Orgasm Denial: 制止高潮  
  
890\. Orgy: 多P  
【注释：同Group Sex】  
  
891\. Origin Story: 起源故事  
  
892\. Original Character Death(s): 原创人物死亡  
  
893\. Original Character(s): 原创人物  
  
894\. Original Fiction: 原创小说  
  
895\. Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net: 原本发布在 FanFiction.Net上  
  
896\. Originally Posted on Tumblr: 原本发布在汤不热上  
  
897\. OT3: 忠实在一起的三个人  
  
898\. OT4: 忠实在一起的四个人  
  
899\. OT5: 忠实在一起的五个人  
  
900\. OT7: 忠实在一起的六个人  
  
901\. Other Additional Tags to Be Added: 还会添加其他标签  
  
902\. Out of Character: 人物性格走形  
  
903\. Outdoor Sex: 露天进行性爱  
  
904\. Overstimulation: 过度刺激  
  
905\. Oviposition: 产卵  
  
906\. Pack Dynamics: 族群设定  
  
907\. Pack Feels: 族群间的情感  
  
908\. Pain: 疼痛  
  
909\. Painplay: 疼痛play  
  
910\. Panic Attacks: 恐惧袭来  
  
911\. Panties: 女式内裤  
  
912\. Parallel Universes: 平行宇宙  
  
913\. Parent-Child Relationship: 亲子关系  
  
914\. Parent/Child Incest: 亲子乱伦  
  
915\. Parenthood: 父母身份  
  
916\. Parkour: 跑酷  
  
917\. Parody: 搞笑方式對原作的演繹  
  
918\. Party: 派對  
  
919\. Past Abuse: 角色曾經遭受過虐待  
  
920\. Past Character Death: 故事開始前有角色死亡  
  
921\. Past Child Abuse: 角色童年經歷過虐待  
  
922\. Past Rape/Non-con: 角色曾經被强奸  
  
923\. Past Relationship(s): 角色有過戀愛關係  
  
924\. Past Sexual Abuse: 角色經歷過性虐待  
  
925\. Past Torture: 角色經歷過折磨  
  
926\. Pegging: 指女性使用假阴茎插入男性  
  
927\. Perfect: 完美的  
  
928\. Period-Typical Homophobia: 有时代背景的恐同  
  
929\. Personal Favorite: 個人最喜歡的  
  
930\. Pet Names: 爱称  
【注释：指情侣一方对另一方取的宠溺称号，不是宠物名，也与Pet Play无关】  
  
931\. Pets: 寵物  
  
932\. Phone Calls & Telephones: 打電話  
  
933\. Phone Sex: 電話性愛  
  
934\. Photography: 照片  
  
935\. Physical Abuse: 身體虐待  
  
936\. Piercings: 穿刺  
【注释：比如鼻環，耳洞，唇環，肚臍環，眉環etc】  
  
937\. Pining: 暗恋  
  
938\. Pirates: 海盜  
  
939\. Platonic Cuddling: 柏拉图式偎依  
  
940\. Platonic Relationships: 柏拉图式关系  
  
941\. Platonic Soulmates: 柏拉图式灵魂伴侣  
  
942\. Plot: 劇情  
  
943\. Plot Twists: 複雜劇情  
  
944\. Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot: PWP  
  
945\. Podfic: 有声同人  
  
946\. Podfic & Podficced Works: 有声同人  
  
947\. Podfic Available: 同人有音頻版  
  
948\. Poetry: 詩歌  
  
949\. Police: 警察  
  
950\. Politics: 政治  
  
951\. Polyamory: 一夫多妻/一妻多夫  
  
952\. Polyamory Negotiations: 角色对一夫多妻进行了协商  
  
953\. Porn: 黃片  
  
954\. Porn Battle: 色情化的打斗  
  
955\. Porn with Feelings: 有感覺的黃片  
  
956\. Porn With Plot: 有劇情的黃片  
  
957\. Possession: 占有欲  
  
958\. Possessive Behavior: 有占有欲的行为  
  
959\. Possibly Unrequited Love: 有可能的暗戀  
  
960\. Post-Apocalypse: 末世后  
【注释：可能是重建或者其他類型的幻想/存活類型】  
  
961\. Post-Break Up: 分手後的故事  
  
962\. Post-Canon: 原作后  
  
963\. Post-Coital Cuddling: 性后拥抱  
  
964\. Post-Season/Series 02: 第二季后的故事  
  
965\. Post-Season/Series 03: 第三季后的故事  
  
966\. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD: 創傷后應激綜合徵  
  
967\. Post-War: 戰後  
  
968\. POV Alternating: 平行的個人視角  
  
969\. POV Female Character: 女性角色視角  
  
970\. POV First Person: 第一人稱視角  
  
971\. POV Male Character: 男性角色視角  
  
972\. POV Multiple: 多人視角  
  
973\. POV Original Character: 原創角色視角  
  
974\. POV Outsider: 旁观者視角  
  
975\. POV Second Person: 第二人稱視角  
  
976\. POV Third Person: 第三人稱視角  
  
977\. Power Dynamics: 权力关系变化  
【注释：指关系的强势方和弱势方互换】  
  
978\. Power Imbalance: 权力不对等  
  
979\. Power Play: 强势play  
【注释：指一方力量或权势上胜于另一方】  
  
980\. Praise Kink: 表扬play  
  
981\. Pranks and Practical Jokes: 实质玩笑  
【注释：强调有实际行动，而不是口头上开玩笑】  
  
982\. Pre-Canon: 原作时间线前  
  
983\. Pre-Relationship: 建立关系前  
  
984\. Pre-Slash: 進入戀愛關係前  
  
985\. Pregnancy: 懷孕  
  
986\. Pregnancy Kink: 孕期play  
  
987\. Pregnant Sex: 孕期性愛  
  
988\. Prequel: 前作  
  
989\. Present Tense: 当下  
【注释：常指用现在时写作】  
  
990\. Prison: 監獄  
  
991\. Prom: 毕业舞会  
  
992\. Prompt Fic: 小短篇  
  
993\. Prompt Fill: 小短篇扩写  
  
994\. Prostitution: 卖淫  
  
995\. Protective Siblings: 护短的兄弟姐妹  
  
996\. Protectiveness: 保护  
  
997\. Pseudo-Incest: 伪乱伦  
  
998\. Psychic Abilities: 精神能力  
【注释：指超能力】  
  
999\. Psychological Drama: 内心劇情  
  
1000\. Psychological Horror: 心理恐懼  
  
1001\. Psychological Torture: 心理的折磨   
  
1002\. Psychological Trauma: 心理的後遺症  
  
1003\. Public Blow Jobs: 公開場合的口交  
  
1004\. Public Sex: 公開場合的性愛  
  
1005\. Punishment: 懲罰  
  
1006\. PWP without Porn: 沒有黃片的PWP  
  
1007\. Quidditch: 魁地奇運動  
  
1008\. Racism: 種族歧視  
  
1009\. Rain: 下雨  
  
1010\. Random & Short: 隨機短篇  
  
1011\. Rape: 强奸  
  
1012\. Rape Aftermath: 强奸后  
  
1013\. Rape Recovery: 修復强奸創傷  
  
1014\. Rape/Non-con Elements: 强奸/無同意的元素  
  
1015\. Rare Pairings: 冷CP  
  
1016\. Rating May Change: 文章分級可能會改變  
  
1017\. Rating: NC17: NC17分級  
  
1018\. Ratings: R: R級  
  
1019\. Read: 閲讀  
  
1020\. Reader-Insert: 读者可代入  
【注释：多为第二人称叙事】  
  
1021\. Reader-Interactive: 读者可互动  
【注释：读者可自己选择剧情走向】  
  
1022\. Reading: 閲讀  
  
1023\. Reconciliation: 和解  
  
1024\. Recovery: 修復心理/身體  
  
1025\. Recreational Drug Use: 娱乐性使用药物  
  
1026\. Redemption: 救赎  
  
1027\. References to Depression: 有迹可循的抑鬱症  
  
1028\. References to Drugs: 有迹可循地使用毒品  
  
1029\. Regret: 後悔  
  
1030\. Reincarnation: 转世/重生  
  
1031\. Relationship(s): 情侶關係  
  
1032\. Religion: 宗教  
  
1033\. Religious Imagery & Symbolism: 宗教象徵/圖像  
  
1034\. Reminiscing: 回忆  
  
1035\. Remix: 重组  
【注释：指对剧情/设定（包括原著及同人）的重组，如要重组其他人的同人，需要在AO3上勾选被使用的同人】  
  
1036\. Requited Love: 回应的爱  
【注释：强调被表白方视角】  
  
1037\. Rescue: 拯救  
  
1038\. Rescue Missions: 救援任务  
  
1039\. Resolved Sexual Tension: 处理两人间的性张力  
【注释：此处性张力特指双方都有上床意愿但没有实质行动】  
  
1040\. Restraints: 桎梏  
【注释：物理意义】  
  
1041\. Resurrection: 复活  
【注释：可在后面加角色名表示复活的角色（如 Resurrected Jon Snow）】  
  
1042\. Reunions: 重逢  
  
1043\. Reveal: 揭露/暴露  
【注释：特指真相或能力暴露】  
  
1044\. Revenge: 復仇  
  
1045\. Riding: 骑乘  
  
1046\. Rimming: 舔肛  
  
1047\. Rivalry: 对抗  
  
1048\. Road Trips: 公路旅行  
  
1049\. Robots: 機器人  
  
1050\. Role Reversal: 角色互换  
  
1051\. Roleplay: 角色扮演  
  
1052\. Romance: 浪漫  
  
1053\. Romantic Comedy: 浪漫喜劇  
  
1054\. Romantic Fluff: 浪漫甜餅  
  
1055\. Romantic Friendship: 浪漫的友誼  
  
1056\. Romantic Soulmates: 浪漫的靈魂伴侶  
  
1057\. Roommates: 室友  
  
1058\. Rope Bondage: 绳缚  
  
1059\. Rough Kissing: 粗暴的吻  
  
1060\. Rough Oral Sex: 粗暴的口交  
  
1061\. Rough Sex: 粗暴的性愛  
  
1062\. Royalty: 皇家  
  
1063\. RPF: 真人配對  
  
1064\. Rule 63: 男性角色對應的女性版本  
【注释：規則63内容“對於一個男性角色，一定有對應的女性版本存在”】  
  
1065\. Running Away: 逃走  
  
1066\. Rutting: 发情  
  
1067\. Sacrifice: 牺牲  
  
1068\. Sad: 悲傷的  
  
1069\. Sad Ending: 悲傷的結局  
  
1070\. Sad with a Happy Ending: 悲傷的圓滿結局  
  
1071\. Sadism: 虐待倾向  
  
1072\. Safe Sane and Consensual: 知情理智且安全  
【注释：特指双方参与性爱的状态】  
  
1073\. Sappy: 悲傷的快樂  
  
1074\. Sarcasm: 讽刺  
  
1075\. Scars: 傷疤  
  
1076\. Scent Marking: 气味标记  
  
1077\. Scenting: 嗅闻  
  
1078\. Schmoop: 超级甜  
【注释：更甚于Fluff】  
  
1079\. School: 學校  
  
1080\. Science: 科學  
  
1081\. Science Fiction: 科幻小説  
  
1082\. Scratching: 抓撓  
  
1083\. Season/Series 01: 第一季  
  
1084\. Season/Series 02: 第二季  
  
1085\. Season/Series 03: 第三季  
  
1086\. Season/Series 04: 第四季  
  
1087\. Season/Series 05: 第五季  
  
1088\. Second Chances: 第二次機會  
  
1089\. Secret Crush: 秘密喜愛/暗戀  
  
1090\. Secret Identity: 秘密身份  
  
1091\. Secret Relationship: 秘密戀愛關係  
  
1092\. Secret Santa: 匿名圣诞老人  
【注释：多指圣诞节的匿名互赠文活动】  
  
1093\. Secrets: 秘密  
  
1094\. Seduction: 勾引  
  
1095\. Self Confidence Issues: 自信问题  
【注释：一般指自卑】  
  
1096\. Self-Acceptance: 接受自我  
  
1097\. Self-Discovery: 自我發掘  
  
1098\. Self-Doubt: 自我懷疑  
  
1099\. Self-Esteem Issues: 自尊的問題  
【注释：一般指自卑】  
  
1100\. Self-Harm: 自我傷害  
  
1101\. Self-Hatred: 憎恨自我  
  
1102\. Self-Indulgent: 自我放纵  
【注释：也有可能指作者】  
  
1103\. Self-Insert: 自我代入  
【注释：多指作者】  
  
1104\. Self-Lubrication: 自體潤滑  
  
1105\. Self-Sacrifice: 自我牺牲  
  
1106\. Semi-Public Sex: 半公開性愛  
  
1107\. Sensory Deprivation: 感官剥夺  
  
1108\. Sequel: 续章  
  
1109\. Serial Killers: 連環殺手  
  
1110\. Series: 系列  
  
1111\. Serious Injuries: 受傷嚴重  
  
1112\. Sex: 性愛  
  
1113\. Sex Magic: 性愛魔法  
  
1114\. Sex Pollen: 性爱粉末  
【注释：四舍五入春药】  
  
1115\. Sex Toys: 性愛玩具  
  
1116\. Sexting: 性愛短信  
  
1117\. Sexual Abuse: 性虐待  
  
1118\. Sexual Assault: 攻击性/伤害性性侵  
  
1119\. Sexual Content: 性愛描寫  
  
1120\. Sexual Fantasy: 性幻想  
  
1121\. Sexual Humor: 荤段子  
  
1122\. Sexual Roleplay: 性意味的角色扮演  
  
1123\. Sexual Slavery: 性奴  
  
1124\. Sexual Tension: 性张力  
【注释：此处性张力特指双方都有上床意愿但没有实质行动】  
  
1125\. Sexual Violence: 性暴力  
  
1126\. Sexuality Crisis: 性犯罪  
  
1127\. Sexy: 性感  
  
1128\. Sexy Times: 1 “做爱”的隐晦表达方式 2 指监狱里的情侣探监时间  
  
1129\. Shameless Smut: 无耻的PWP  
  
1130\. Shapeshifting: 变形者  
【注释：特指物理形态】  
  
1131\. Sharing a Bed: 分享床舖  
  
1132\. Sharing Clothes: 分享衣服  
  
1133\. Shopping: 購物  
  
1134\. Short: 短文  
  
1135\. Short & Sweet: 短甜文  
  
1136\. Short One Shot: 一發完，短  
  
1137\. Shower Sex: 洗澡時性愛  
  
1138\. Showers: 洗澡  
  
1139\. Sibling Bonding: 兄弟姐妹連接  
  
1140\. Sibling Incest: 兄弟姐妹亂倫  
  
1141\. Sibling Love: 兄弟姐妹的愛  
  
1142\. Siblings: 兄弟姐妹  
  
1143\. Sick Character: 角色生病  
  
1144\. Sickfic: 角色生病的同人  
  
1145\. Silly: 傻屌  
【注释：非贬义。可在后面加角色名表示犯傻的角色（如:Silly Dean）】  
  
1146\. Singing: 唱歌  
  
1147\. Single Parents: 單親父母  
  
1148\. Size Difference: 尺寸不同  
  
1149\. Size Kink: 尺寸性癖  
  
1150\. Slash: 同人  
  
1151\. Slavery: 奴隸制  
  
1152\. Sleep: 睡覺  
  
1153\. Sleep Deprivation: 缺乏睡眠  
  
1154\. Sleeping Together: 一起睡  
  
1155\. Sleepovers: 过夜的聚会  
【注释：无性意味】  
  
1156\. Sleepy Cuddles: 睡意朦胧地拥抱  
  
1157\. Slice of Life: 生活片段  
  
1158\. Slow Build: 慢热  
  
1159\. Slow Burn: 慢热  
  
1160\. Slow Dancing: 慢舞  
  
1161\. Slow Romance: 慢热  
  
1162\. Slow To Update: 緩慢更新  
  
1163\. Slurs: 歧视性语言/诽谤/侮辱性语言  
【注释：多指前者】  
  
1164\. Slut Shaming: 荡妇羞辱  
  
1165\. Smoking: 抽烟  
  
1166\. Smut: PWP  
  
1167\. Smutty: PWP  
  
1168\. Snark: 毒舌  
【注释：可在后面加角色名表示毒舌的角色（如：Snarky Tony Stark）】  
  
1169\. Snow: 下雪  
  
1170\. Social Anxiety: 社交焦慮  
  
1171\. Social Media: 社交媒體  
  
1172\. Some Humor: 有些幽默  
  
1173\. Some Plot: 有些劇情  
  
1174\. Somnophilia: 睡奸  
【注释：指在其中一方熟睡时进行性爱】  
  
1175\. Song Lyrics: 歌詞  
  
1176\. Songfic: 歌曲衍生同人  
  
1177\. Sorry Not Sorry: 不抱歉的抱歉  
  
1178\. Soul Bond: 靈魂聯係  
  
1179\. Soulmate-Identifying Marks: 靈魂伴侶定義的標記  
  
1180\. Soulmates: 靈魂伴侶  
  
1181\. Spanking: 打屁股  
  
1182\. Sparring: 拳脚相向  
【注释：无色情意味】  
  
1183\. Spells & Enchantments: 咒语与魅惑  
【注释：主要强调咒语】  
  
1184\. Spies & Secret Agents: 間諜/秘密探員  
  
1185\. Spitroasting: 串烧体位  
【注释：指两攻分别插入受嘴部和阴道/肛门的性爱姿势】  
  
1186\. Spoilers: 劇透  
  
1187\. Sports: 體育  
  
1188\. Stalking: 跟蹤  
  
1189\. Stargazing: 仰望星空  
  
1190\. Stockholm Syndrome: 斯德哥尔摩症候群  
  
1191\. Strangers to Lovers: 陌生人變成愛人  
  
1192\. Strap-Ons: 佩戴式假陰莖  
【注释：一般是女生穿戴，長相是内褲樣皮帶上有一個向前的假陰莖】  
  
1193\. Stream of Consciousness: 意识流  
  
1194\. Strippers & Strip Clubs: 脱衣舞郎（娘）与脱衣俱乐部  
  
1195\. Submission: 顺从  
  
1196\. Subspace: sub空间  
【注释：指在Ds性爱过程中又时候sub会进入的一种特殊状态】  
  
1197\. Sugar Daddy: 干爹  
【注释：有性意味】  
  
1198\. Suggestive Themes: 挑逗性对话  
【注释：性暗示/明示意味】  
  
1199\. Suicidal Thoughts: 自殺念頭  
  
1200\. Suicide: 自殺  
  
1201\. Suicide Attempt: 试图自杀  
  
1202\. Suits: 套裝  
  
1203\. Summer: 夏天  
  
1204\. Superheroes: 超能力者  
  
1205\. Supernatural Elements: 超自然成分  
  
1206\. Superpowers: 超能力  
  
1207\. Surprises: 驚喜  
  
1208\. Survival: 强奸/災難后幸存  
  
1209\. Survivor Guilt: 幸存者内疚  
  
1210\. Suspense: 悬疑向  
  
1211\. Swearing: 粗口/咒骂  
  
1212\. Sweet: 甜餅  
  
1213\. Swimming: 游泳  
  
1214\. Switching: 互换  
【注释：包括攻受，D/s】  
  
1215\. Tags Are Hard: 打tag很難  
  
1216\. Tags May Change: tag可能會改變  
  
1217\. Talking: 談論  
  
1218\. Tattoos: 紋身  
  
1219\. Tea: 茶  
  
1220\. Teacher-Student Relationship: 師生關係  
  
1221\. Team: 小組  
  
1222\. Team as Family: 像家人的小組  
  
1223\. Team Bonding: 小組内鏈接  
  
1224\. Team Dynamics: 团队关系  
  
1225\. Tears: 眼淚  
  
1226\. Teasing: 调情  
  
1227\. Teen Angst: 青少年焦虑  
  
1228\. Teen Pregnancy: 青少年期懷孕  
  
1229\. Teen Romance: 青少年浪漫  
  
1230\. Teenagers: 青少年  
  
1231\. Telepathy: 心灵感应  
  
1232\. Television: 電視  
  
1233\. Temporary Amnesia: 短期失忆  
  
1234\. Temporary Character Death: 短暫角色死亡  
  
1235\. Tension: 紧张  
  
1236\. Tentacle Sex: 触手play  
  
1237\. Tentacles: 触手  
  
1238\. Terminal Illnesses: 疾病晚期  
  
1239\. Texting: 短信  
  
1240\. Thanksgiving: 感恩節  
  
1241\. The Author Regrets Everything: 作者非常後悔  
  
1242\. The Author Regrets Nothing: 作者一點都不後悔  
  
1243\. Therapy: 治療  
  
1244\. This Is STUPID: 這很蠢  
  
1245\. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things: 這就是爲什麽我們不能有好事  
  
1246\. Threats of Rape/Non-Con: 强奸威胁  
  
1247\. Threats of Violence: 暴力威胁  
  
1248\. Threesome: 3P  
  
1249\. Threesome - F/F/M: 兩女一男的3P  
  
1250\. Threesome - F/M/M: 兩男一女的3P  
  
1251\. Threesome - M/M/M: 三男的3P  
  
1252\. Thriller: 恐怖片  
  
1253\. Tickling: 挠痒痒  
  
1254\. Time Loop: 时间循环  
【注释：特指重复体验一个时间段（时间循环）内的事】  
  
1255\. Time Skips: 時間跳躍  
  
1256\. Time Travel: 時間旅行  
  
1257\. Time Travel Fix-It: 通過時間旅行修復  
  
1258\. To Comment: 去評論  
  
1259\. To Download: 去下載  
  
1260\. To Read: 去閲讀  
  
1261\. To Rec: 推荐  
【注释：Rec是Recommendations的简写】  
  
1262\. Tooth-Rotting Fluff: 甜到牙疼  
  
1263\. Topping from the Bottom: 骑乘  
【注释：强调受为主导】  
  
1264\. Torture: 折磨  
  
1265\. Touching: 觸摸  
  
1266\. Touch-Starved: 需要觸摸  
  
1267\. Toys: 玩具  
【注释：无性意味】  
  
1268\. Tragedy: 悲剧  
  
1269\. Tragic Romance: 虐文  
  
1270\. Training: 训练  
  
1271\. Trans: 變性/性轉  
【注释：AO3上很多人會把trans當成性轉使用，trans本身的意義是出生性別和自我認同性別不同的人】  
  
1272\. Trans Character: 性轉角色  
  
1273\. Trans Female Character: 性轉成女性角色  
  
1274\. Trans Male Character: 性轉成男性角色  
  
1275\. Transformation: 变形  
  
1276\. Transgender: 變性者  
  
1277\. Translation: 翻译  
  
1278\. Transphobia: 對變性者的恐懼  
  
1279\. Trauma: 創傷  
  
1280\. Travel: 旅行  
  
1281\. Triggers: 引起想法/感受的一件事  
【注释：一般指引起不好的感受】  
  
1282\. Triple Drabble: 300词  
  
1283\. True Love: 真愛  
  
1284\. Trust: 信任  
  
1285\. Trust Issues: 信任危機  
  
1286\. Truth or Dare: 真心話大冒險  
  
1287\. Tumblr: 湯不熱  
  
1288\. Tumblr Ask Box Fic: 基于汤不热提问箱的文  
  
1289\. Tumblr Prompt: 汤上的小脑洞  
  
1290\. Twincest: 雙胞胎亂倫  
  
1291\. Twins: 雙胞胎  
  
1292\. Twisted and Fluffy Feelings: 甜又不止甜  
  
1293\. Twitter: 推特  
  
1294\. Underage - Freeform: 未成年人  
  
1295\. Underage Drinking: 未成年人喝酒  
  
1296\. Underage Sex: 未成年性愛  
  
1297\. Underage Smoking: 未成年吸烟  
  
1298\. Undercover: 卧底  
  
1299\. Unf: 嗯  
【注释：模仿性爱声音的一个拟声词】  
  
1300\. Unhappy Ending: 非完美結尾  
  
1301\. Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms: 不健康的應對機制  
  
1302\. Unhealthy Relationships: 不健康關係  
  
1303\. University: 大學  
  
1304\. Unplanned Pregnancy: 意外懷孕  
  
1305\. Unread: 未讀  
  
1306\. Unreliable Narrator: 叙述者不可信  
【注释：指角色说的不一定是实话】  
  
1307\. Unrequited Crush: 暗戀  
【注释：crush比起love程度更低，時間更短】  
  
1308\. Unrequited Love: 暗戀  
  
1309\. Unresolved Emotional Tension: 情感上的紧张未得到解决  
  
1310\. Unresolved Romantic Tension: 情爱关系中的紧张未得到解决  
  
1311\. Unresolved Sexual Tension: 性张力未得到解决  
【注释：此处性张力特指双方都有上床意愿但没有实质行动】  
  
1312\. Unsafe Sex: 不安全性愛  
【注释：一般指无套】  
  
1313\. Untagged: 沒有打tag  
  
1314\. Vacation: 假期  
  
1315\. Vaginal Fingering: 阴道指交  
  
1316\. Vaginal Sex: 阴道性交  
  
1317\. Valentine's Day: 情人節  
  
1318\. Valentine's Day Fluff: 情人節甜餅  
  
1319\. Vampires: 吸血鬼  
  
1320\. Verbal Abuse: 語言虐待  
  
1321\. Verbal Humiliation: 語言羞辱  
  
1322\. Vibrators: 震動棒  
  
1323\. Video: 視頻  
  
1324\. Vignette: 小短篇  
  
1325\. Violence: 暴力  
  
1326\. Virginity: 處女/處男  
  
1327\. Voice Kink: 戀聲癖  
  
1328\. Vomiting: 嘔吐  
  
1329\. Vore: 吞食癖  
【注释：Vorarephilia的简写，指能对吞食他人或是被他人吞食的行为或想法中获得性快感】  
  
1330\. Voyeurism: 窥阴癖  
  
1331\. Waiting: 等待  
  
1332\. Waiting For Update: 等待更新  
  
1333\. Wall Sex: 靠在墻上的性愛  
  
1334\. War: 戰爭  
  
1335\. Warm and Fuzzy Feelings: 温暖且甜  
  
1336\. Watersports: 水上運動  
【注释：指尿液相关的play】  
  
1337\. Wedding Fluff: 婚礼小甜饼  
  
1338\. Wedding Night: 新婚夜  
  
1339\. Weddings: 婚禮  
  
1340\. Weight Gain: 體重增重  
  
1341\. Well-Written: 寫的很好  
  
1342\. Werewolves: 狼人  
  
1343\. Wet Dream: 咸濕的夢  
  
1344\. Wetting: 尿裤子  
  
1345\. What Have I Done: 我做了什麽  
  
1346\. What Was I Thinking?: 我想的是什麽  
  
1347\. What-If: 如果  
  
1348\. Whipping: 鞭打  
  
1349\. Whump: 虐xx（角色）  
【注释：一般是身体上的伤害某个角色】  
  
1350\. Why Did I Write This?: 我爲什麽要寫這個  
  
1351\. Wing Kink: 戀翅膀癖  
  
1352\. Wingfic: 角色带翅膀的同人  
  
1353\. Wings: 翅膀  
  
1354\. Winter: 冬天  
  
1355\. Witchcraft: 巫术  
  
1356\. Witches: 女巫  
  
1357\. Women Being Awesome: 女人太棒了  
  
1358\. Work In Progress: 連載中  
  
1359\. World War II: 二戰  
  
1360\. Worldbuilding: 塑造世界观  
  
1361\. Worry: 擔心  
  
1362\. Worth Re-Reading: 值得重讀  
  
1363\. Wow: 哇！  
【注释：感叹词】  
  
1364\. Xeno: 其中一方或双方为非人类  
【注释：强调跨物种】  
  
1365\. Xenophilia: 恋怪癖  
【注释：指喜欢与非人类种族做爱（但是区别于兽交）】  
  
1366\. Yandere: 病娇  
  
1367\. Yaoi: 男同  
【注释：相當於日語中的耽美】  
  
1368\. You Have Been Warned: 你被警告了  
  
1369\. Young Love: 年輕的愛  
  
1370\. YouTube: 油管  
  
1371\. Yuri: 女同  
【注释：相当于日语中的百合】  
  
1372\. Zombie Apocalypse: 僵尸末日  
  
1373\. Zombies: 僵尸  
  
婚禮  
  
1340 . Weight Gain: 體重增重  
  
1341 . Well-Written: 寫的很好  
  
1342 . Werewolves: 狼人  
  
1343 . Wet Dream: 咸濕的夢  
  
1344 . Wetting: 濕了  
  
1345 . What Have I Done: 我做了什麽  
  
1346 . What Was I Thinking?: 我想的是什麽  
  
1347 . What-If: 如果  
  
1348 . Whipping: 鞭打  
  
1349 . Whump: 虐xx（角色）  
【注释：一般是身体上的伤害某个角色】  
  
1350 . Why Did I Write This?: 我爲什麽要寫這個  
  
1351 . Wing Kink: 戀翅膀癖  
  
1352 . Wingfic: 角色带翅膀的同人  
  
1353 . Wings: 翅膀  
  
1354 . Winter: 冬天  
  
1355 . Witchcraft: 巫术  
  
1356 . Witches: 女巫  
  
1357 . Women Being Awesome: 女人太棒了  
  
1358 . Work In Progress: 連載中  
  
1359 . World War II: 二戰  
  
1360 . Worldbuilding: 塑造世界观  
  
1361 . Worry: 擔心  
  
1362 . Worth Re-Reading: 值得重讀  
  
1363 . Wow: 哇！  
【注释：感叹词】  
  
1364 . Xeno: 其中一方或双方为非人类  
【注释：强调跨物种】  
  
1365 . Xenophilia: 恋怪癖  
【注释：指喜欢与非人类种族做爱（但是区别于兽交）】  
  
1366 . Yandere: 病娇  
  
1367 . Yaoi: 男同  
【注释：相當於日語中的耽美】  
  
1368 . You Have Been Warned: 你被警告了  
  
1369 . Young Love: 年輕的愛  
  
1370 . YouTube: 油管  
  
1371 . Yuri: 女同  
【注释：相当于日语中的百合】  
  
1372 . Zombie Apocalypse: 僵尸末日  
  
1373 . Zombies: 僵尸


	2. 1000-2000热度

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.22
> 
> 更新1000-2000热度的tag，感谢聚沫参与翻译
> 
> 后续校对及翻译计划因为个人原因和安全问题全部无限期搁置，但依然会采纳捉虫建议进行微调，想要参与翻译的GN欢迎私我或到https://github.com/batcat229/AO3tagscraping 拿原始结果继续进行翻译作业

1\. 3 Sentence Fiction: 三句话小说

2\. Ableism: 歧视残疾人

3\. Ableist Language: 歧视残疾人的言论

4\. Abuse of Authority: 权力滥用  
【注释：此处为泛指，包括老师欺压学生】

5\. Abusive Parents: 虐待型的父母

6\. Academy Era: 学院时期  
【注释：这里一般特指高等教育，包括研究机构】

7\. Accidental Baby Acquisition: 意外获得宝宝  
【注释：不是意外怀孕】

8\. Accidental Marriage: 意外结婚

9\. Accidents: 事故

10\. Additional Warnings Apply: 其他预警

11\. Adopted Children: 收养孩子

12\. Adopted Sibling Relationship: 养兄弟/姐妹关系

13\. Adorkable: 呆萌

14\. Advent Calendar: 圣诞日历  
【注释：指国外流行的圣诞节之前一个月每天打开一格有个小惊喜的日历，这里指代同人活动】

15\. Affairs: 偷情

16\. Agender Character: 无性别者

17\. Alien Cultural Differences: 种族文化差异  
【注释：不需要是外星人，非人类就可以】

18\. Alien Culture: 外星文化

19\. Alien Planet: 外星

20\. Alien Sex: 和外星人做爱  
【注释：指一方或双方为外星人】

21\. Altered Mental States: 改变精神状态

22\. Alternate History: 架空历史

23\. Alternate Universe - 1920s: 平行宇宙-20世纪20年代

24\. Alternate Universe - Actors: 平行宇宙-演员

25\. Alternate Universe - Apocalypse: 平行宇宙-天启

26\. Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen: 平行宇宙-杀手

27\. Alternate Universe - Bakery: 平行宇宙-面包店

28\. Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub: 酒吧/俱乐部 AU

29\. Alternate Universe - Boarding School: 平行宇宙-寄宿学校

30\. Alternate Universe - Bookstore: 平行宇宙-书店

31\. Alternate Universe - Celebrity: 平行宇宙-名流

32\. Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends: 平行宇宙-青梅竹马

33\. Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters: 平行宇宙-怪物

34\. Alternate Universe - Criminals: 平行宇宙-罪犯

35\. Alternate Universe - Demons: 平行宇宙-恶魔

36\. Alternate Universe - Detectives: 平行宇宙-侦探

37\. Alternate Universe - Dragons: 平行宇宙-龙

38\. Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models: 平行宇宙-时尚&模特

39\. Alternate Universe - Gangsters: 平行宇宙-黑帮

40\. Alternate Universe - Ghosts: 平行宇宙-鬼魂

41\. Alternate Universe - Hospital: 平行宇宙-医院

42\. Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting: 平行宇宙-饥饿游戏设定

43\. Alternate Universe - Merpeople: 平行宇宙-人鱼

44\. Alternate Universe - Military: 平行宇宙-军旅

45\. Alternate Universe - Muggle: 平行宇宙-麻瓜

46\. Alternate Universe - Mythology: 平行宇宙-神话

47\. Alternate Universe - No Werewolves: 无狼人AU

48\. Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion: 环太平洋AU

49\. Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse: 平行宇宙-末世之后

50\. Alternate Universe - Post-Canon: 原著剧情后

51\. Alternate Universe - Prison: 平行宇宙-监狱

52\. Alternate Universe - Prostitution: 平行宇宙-卖淫

53\. Alternate Universe - Regency: 平行宇宙-摄政

54\. Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids: 平行宇宙-机器人&仿生人

55\. Alternate Universe - Role Reversal: 角色互换AU

56\. Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides: 平行宇宙-哨向

57\. Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known: 哨向广为人知的AU  
【注释：下面包括把狼人设定改为哨兵的AU】

58\. Alternate Universe - Serial Killers: 平行宇宙-连环杀手

59\. Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters: 平行宇宙-变形者

60\. Alternate Universe - Sports: 平行宇宙-体育

61\. Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting: 平行宇宙-星球大战设定

62\. Alternate Universe - Steampunk: 平行宇宙-蒸汽朋克

63\. Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers: 平行宇宙-超能力

64\. Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer: 平行宇宙-脱衣舞者/异域舞者

65\. Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher: 平行宇宙-师生

66\. Alternate Universe - Summer Camp: 平行宇宙-夏令营

67\. Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor: 平行宇宙-纹身工作室

68\. Alternate Universe - Teachers: 平行宇宙-教师

69\. Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy: 平行宇宙-都市奇幻

70\. Alternate Universe - Western: 平行宇宙-西部风格

71\. Alternate Universe - World War II: 平行宇宙-二战

72\. Alternate Universe - Zombies: 平行宇宙-丧尸

73\. Anal Fisting: 拳交  
【注释：此处特指肛交】

74\. Androids: 仿生人

75\. Angel Wings: 天使羽翼

76\. Angst and Romance: 虐但浪漫

77\. Angsty Schmoop: 虐甜

78\. Animagus: 阿尼马格斯  
【注释：可以将身体化成动物的巫师】

79\. Animals: 动物

80\. Anonymous Sex: 匿名性爱  
【注释：指一方或双方的身份未知或其中一方/双方都不知道对方身份】

81\. Anthropomorphic: 拟人

82\. Aromantic: 无浪漫主义  
【注释：指角色并不需要爱情或是觉得其他角色没有性吸引力】

83\. Artificial Intelligence: 人工智能

84\. Asgard: 阿斯加德/北欧神话的神域

85\. Ass Play: 玩弄肛门  
【注释：包括各种身体部位】

86\. Ass to Mouth: 肛对嘴  
【注释：指在性爱过程中嘴和肛门有接触】

87\. Assassination: 暗杀

88\. Assassination Attempt(s): 试图暗杀

89\. Assault: 袭击

90\. Attempted Kidnapping: 试图绑架

91\. Attempted Seduction: 试图色诱

92\. Attraction: 吸引力

93\. Aurors: 奥罗/巫师世界的警察

94\. Autism Spectrum: 自闭症谱系

95\. Autumn: 秋天

96\. Awkward Boners: 尴尬的勃起

97\. Awkward Dates: 尴尬的约会

98\. Awkward First Times: 尴尬的第一次

99\. Bad BDSM Etiquette: 违背BDSM礼仪

100\. Bad Decisions: 糟糕的决定

101\. Bad Ending: 非大团圆结局

102\. Bad Pick-Up Lines: 糟糕的搭讪台词

103\. Bad Poetry: 糟糕的韵律

104\. Ballet: 芭蕾舞

105\. Ballroom Dancing: 交际舞

106\. Band Fic: 乐队小说

107\. Bars and Pubs: 酒吧

108\. Baseball: 棒球

109\. Bath Sex: 浴室性爱

110\. Beaches: 沙滩

111\. Beating: 殴打

112\. Bechdel Test Pass: 通过了贝克德尔测验  
【注释：指文中起码有两位女性角色，且两位女性角色有无关其他男性角色的对话】

113\. Belly Rubs: 揉肚子

114\. Bets & Wagers: 押注&赌注

115\. Bigotry & Prejudice: 偏见&歧视

116\. Blanket Permission: 提前授权  
【注释：指作者认可某些对文的使用（具体看tag），不需要找他本人授权】

117\. Blasphemy: 渎神

118\. Blood and Torture: 鲜血淋漓的折磨

119\. Blood Magic: 血魔法  
【注释：即使用血液或涉及血脉的魔法】

120\. Blushing: 脸红  
【注释：可在后面加角色名，表示这个角色容易脸红，如Blushing Dean】

121\. Boarding School: 寄宿学校

122\. Body Dysphoria: 体相障碍  
【注释：指患者过度关注自己的体像并对自身体貌缺陷进行夸张或臆想（wiki）】

123\. Body Modification: 身体改造

124\. Boypussy: 男性阴道  
【注释：指男性身上有阴道】

125\. Branding: 烙印

126\. Breakfast: 早餐

127\. Breaking the Fourth Wall: 打破第四面墙

128\. Breaking Up & Making Up: 分手后和好了

129\. Breast Fucking: 乳交

130\. Breastfeeding: 母乳喂养

131\. Brother Feels: 兄弟的感受

132\. Brother/Brother Incest: 兄弟乱伦

133\. Brotherly Affection: 手足之情

134\. Brotp: 兄弟情谊  
【注释：Bromance和OTP的合体】

135\. Budding Love: 萌芽中的爱情

136\. Bukkake: 颜射

137\. Bulimia: 贪食症

138\. Burns: 烧伤/烫伤

139\. Cake: 蛋糕

140\. Camelot: 卡美洛特/英国传说中亚瑟王的宫殿所在的地方

141\. Candy: 糖果

142\. Caning: 杖击

143\. Canon - Manga: 漫画原著

144\. Canon Character of Color: 原著有色角色

145\. Canon Gay Character: 原著男同角色

146\. Canon Lesbian Relationship: 原著女同关系

147\. Caring: 体贴的

148\. Cat/Human Hybrids: 猫人  
【注释：没有限定角色身上各部分的占比，从单纯的兽耳到Furry都有】

149\. Caught: 抓包

150\. Celebrations: 庆典

151\. Chains: 锁链

152\. Chance Meetings: 偶遇

153\. Character Bashing: 角色被殴打  
【注释：可在动作前加角色名，表示被殴打的角色，如 John Bashing】

154\. Character Turned Into Vampire: 角色被转化成吸血鬼

155\. Chastity Device: 贞操锁

156\. Cheesy: 装可爱  
【注释：强调用力过度，不一定带贬义】

157\. Chess: 下象棋

158\. Child Abandonment: 遗弃儿童

159\. Childhood Sexual Abuse: 幼年时遭到性虐待

160\. Childhood Sweethearts: 儿童恋爱  
【注释：泛指所有未成年人，包括高中生】

161\. Chocolate: 巧克力

162\. Choices: 抉择

163\. Christmas Decorations: 圣诞装饰品

164\. Christmas Smut: 圣诞肉

165\. Christmas Tree: 圣诞树

166\. Chronic Illness: 慢性病

167\. Chronic Pain: 慢性疼痛

168\. Cigarettes: 香烟

169\. Civil War: 内战

170\. Claiming Bites: 标记时咬住对方  
【注释：不需要ABO设定】

171\. Class Differences: 阶级区别  
【注释：此处“阶级”为社会学意义上的阶级】

172\. Claustrophobia: 幽闭恐惧症

173\. Cliche: 老梗/热梗  
【注释：原词带贬义，tag里作中性化处理】

174\. Clones: 克隆人

175\. Clothing Kink: 服装play  
【注释：指穿着衣服做爱，不一定要穿制服/情趣服装】

176\. Cock & Ball Torture: 阴茎/睾丸折磨

177\. Cock Cages: 阴茎锁

178\. Cock Slut: 男婊  
【注释：指喜欢被操的男性，可子啊后面加角色名表角色，如 Cock Slut Dean】

179\. Cock Warming: 暖屌  
【注释：常见于Ds关系，指含着一方的阴茎但没有进一步的动作】

180\. Cock Worship: 阴茎崇敬  
【注释：常见于Ds关系，从属于 Body Worship，不是拜屌的意思】

181\. Coercion: 强制

182\. Cold: 寒冷

183\. Cold Weather: 寒冷的天气

184\. Come Inflation: 海量精液  
【注释：指内射的精液太多，使受方的肚子鼓了起来】

185\. Come Marking: 精液标记

186\. Come Shot: 射精  
【注释：有部分颜射也被归在这里】

187\. Comfort Food: 安慰人的食物

188\. Competition: 竞争

189\. Concussions: 脑震荡

190\. Condoms: 安全套

191\. Confrontations: 交锋

192\. Consensual Somnophilia: 知情的睡眠play

193\. Consent: 知情自愿  
【注释：只要相关，无论是否知情自愿（知情自愿亦为两个相互独立的情况），都会被归在此tag下】

194\. Conspiracy: 阴谋

195\. Control: 控制

196\. Cookies: 饼干

197\. Cool: 酷  
【注释：不是指温度】

198\. Corporal Punishment: 体罚

199\. Corruption: 腐败/堕落

200\. Cosplay: 角色扮演

201\. Costume Parties & Masquerades: 变装舞会/嘉年华

202\. Costumes: 制服

203\. Couch Sex: 在沙发上做爱

204\. Cousin Incest: 表亲间乱伦

205\. Cowgirl Position: 女上位

206\. Co-workers: 同事

207\. Crack Crossover: 鬼畜/夸张/搞笑的跨作品同人

208\. Crack Relationships: 鬼畜/夸张/搞笑的CP

209\. Creature Fic: 有奇幻生物  
【注释：疑似指主要角色为奇幻生物】

210\. Crime Fighting: 打击犯罪

211\. Cross-Posted on Wattpad: 在Wattpad上也有发布

212\. Crush at First Sight: 一见钟情

213\. Cults: 邪教

214\. Curtain Fic: 日常向/窗帘AU  
【注释：源自梗“他们搬到一起，开始挑选窗帘”】

215\. Daemons: 精灵  
【注释：源于《黑暗物质三部曲》，在同人里泛指存在于人体外的灵魂，这里按原作翻译为精灵】

216\. Danger: 危险

217\. Dark Character: 角色黑化

218\. Dark Comedy: 黑色喜剧

219\. Dark Past: 黑暗的过去

220\. Day At The Beach: 在沙滩上游玩的日子  
【注释：字面义】

221\. Death Eaters: 食死徒（哈利波特中的反派组织）

222\. Death Threats: 死亡威胁

223\. Deathfic: 角色死亡

224\. Decapitation: 斩首

225\. Deception: 欺骗

226\. Dehumanization: 去人格化

227\. Demisexuality: 介于有性恋与无性恋之间的一种性向  
【注释：指只有某个特定的人能给他带来性冲动，而非某种性别的人，也不是完全没有性冲动】

228\. Depressing: 压抑的

229\. Desire: 欲望

230\. Despair: 绝望

231\. Destiny: 命运

232\. Detectives: 侦探

233\. Dialogue: 对话

234\. Dirty Thoughts: 肮脏的想法

235\. Discipline: 调教

236\. Discrimination: 歧视

237\. Discussion of Abortion: 讨论堕胎

238\. Disney: 迪士尼

239\. Dissociative Identity Disorder: 多重人格障碍

240\. Doctor/Patient: 医生/患者

241\. Don't Judge Me: 别批判我

242\. Don't Like Don't Read: 不喜欢就别看

243\. Dorks: 怪咖  
【注释：特立独行但有魅力，但不一定很聪明（不同于nerd与geek），可在后面加上角色名表示Dork 的角色，如Dork Dean】

244\. Double Anal Penetration: 肛门双龙

245\. Drinking & Talking: 边喝边聊

246\. Drinking Games: 酒会游戏

247\. Drinking to Cope: 以喝酒作为处理方法  
【注释：包括喝酒逃避，喝酒镇痛，喝酒遗忘等，具体看tag】

248\. Drug Dealing: 毒品交易

249\. Drugged Sex: 下药play

250\. Drug-Induced Sex: 药物引导下的性爱  
【注释：从属于上个tag】

251\. Drunken Flirting: 醉酒后调情

252\. Dry Orgasm: 干高潮  
【注释：指男性不射精但是高潮了】

253\. Dysphoria: 烦躁/不满  
【注释：属于心理障碍】

254\. Early Work: 早期作品

255\. Embedded Images: 内有图片

256\. Emotional Roller Coaster: （情绪上）跌宕起伏  
【注释：在日常表达里还有“情绪容易激动（愤怒或悲伤）”的用法】

257\. Emotionally Repressed: 压抑情绪  
【注释：可在后面加角色名表示压抑情绪的角色，如 Emotionally Repressed Dean】

258\. Empathy: 同理心，共情

259\. End of the World: 世界末日

260\. Endgame: 终局

261\. Enemies: 敌人

262\. English: 英语

263\. Ensemble Cast: 全员露脸

264\. Epic Friendship: 真挚的友谊

265\. Epilogue: 尾声/后续

266\. Escape: 逃跑

267\. Espionage: 间谍活动

268\. Everyone Has Issues: 人人纠结

269\. Everything Hurts: 万物皆虐

270\. Exes: 前任

271\. Exhaustion: 精疲力尽

272\. Existential Crisis: 存在主义危机  
【注释：指开始对“生命的意义”“存在的意义”和“活着的定义”等存在与生命有关的话题产生质疑】

273\. Experimental Style: 实验性风格  
【注释：指作者在尝试某种新风格】

274\. Experimentation: 实验  
【注释：指文中会出现实验】

275\. Explosions: 爆炸

276\. External Source: 外链

277\. Extremely Underage: 有非常严重的未成年情节  
【注释：一般指角色年龄过小（作者主观判断）】

278\. Fainting: 昏厥

279\. Fairies: 精灵/小仙子

280\. Fairy Tale Retellings: 童话改编  
【注释：强调会在原有的童话基础上进行一定改变】

281\. Fake Character Death: 伪造角色死亡

282\. Fallen Angels: 堕天使

283\. Familiars: 使魔  
【注释：可以在后面加人名表被捏他为使魔的角色，如Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester】

284\. Family Reunions: 家庭团圆

285\. Fanmix: 歌曲汇编  
【注释：指基于原作/CP/同人作品而产生的音乐汇编作品】

286\. Fantastic: 奇幻

287\. Fate: 命运

288\. Fate & Destiny: 命运

289\. Father Figures: 父亲角色  
【注释：指一个角色觉得另一个角色能担当起自己父亲的责任（如求助和支持）】

290\. Father/Son Incest: 父子乱伦

291\. Fatherhood: 父性  
【注释：指角色成为父亲】

292\. Feeding: 喂食

293\. Felching: 吸精  
【注释：指一个角色从另一个角色的阴道或肛门处吸出精液】

294\. Female Characters: 女性角色

295\. Female Ejaculation: 潮吹

296\. Female Relationships: 女性关系

297\. Female-Centric: 女性中心

298\. Feral Behavior: 野化  
【注释：可在后面加上角色名表性格/行为野化的角色，如，Feral Dean】

299\. Fetish: 恋物癖

300\. Fiction: 小说

301\. Field Trip: 野外旅行/实地考察

302\. Filthy: 肮脏的  
【注释：大部分情况下有色情意味，但存在单纯指“不干净”的情况】

303\. Fireworks: 烟花

304\. First Crush: 一见钟情

305\. Fist Fights: 拳脚相向

306\. Flogging: 鞭打  
【注释：一般指散鞭】

307\. Flying: 坐飞机  
【注释：也包括直升机】

308\. Food Porn: 食物play

309\. Food Sex: 食物play

310\. Football: 足球  
【注释：包括橄榄球】

311\. Football | Soccer: 足球  
【注释：不包括橄榄球】

312\. Forced Bonding: 强迫结合  
【注释：不需要ABO背景】

313\. Forced Pregnancy: 强制怀孕

314\. Forced Prostitution: 强制卖淫

315\. Forced Relationship: 强迫建立关系

316\. Forehead Kisses: 亲吻额头

317\. Forensics: 刑侦剧

318\. Foreshadowing: 伏笔

319\. Forgive Me: 原谅我  
【注释：指作者的心态，非情节】

320\. Foster Care: 寄养

321\. Foursome: 4P

322\. Frustration: 失望，挫败

323\. Fuckbuddies: 炮友

324\. Fucked Up: 搞砸

325\. Fucking Machines: 性爱机器  
【注释：狭义上指不停抽查的那种，广义的包括骑马仪】

326\. Full Shift Werewolves: 能够完全变身的狼人  
【注释：指狼人变身为狼而不是狼人】

327\. Furry: 毛绒控  
【注释：一般指长满毛的兽人】

328\. Gambling: 打赌

329\. Games: 游戏  
【注释：具体是什么游戏，可以看tag】

330\. Gang Rape: 轮奸

331\. Gang Violence: 帮派间的暴力行为

332\. Gap Filler: 填补原著空白

333\. Gardens & Gardening: 花园与园艺

334\. Gaslighting: 煤油灯  
【注释：一种心里操纵手法，通过否定、误导、制造前后矛盾和对受害者说谎来达到令受害者（或受害群体）质疑自己的记忆/认知/理智。源于同名戏剧】

335\. Gay Bar: 同性恋酒吧

336\. Gay Panic: 恐男同性恋  
【注释：从属于Homophobia】

337\. Gen Work: 粮食向

338\. Gender Identity: 性别认同

339\. Gender Issues: 性别问题

340\. Genderqueer Character: 酷儿性别角色  
【注释：可在后面加角色名，表酷儿性别的角色，如 Genderqueer Dean】

341\. Gentle Kissing: 温柔的吻

342\. Girl Penis: 女性长阴茎  
【注释：可在后面加上角色名表示长阴茎的角色】

343\. Girls Kissing: 女性间接吻

344\. Glasses: 眼镜

345\. Gods: 神

346\. Good Writing: 好文笔

347\. Gossip: 流言

348\. Graduation: 毕业

349\. Graphic Description of Corpses: 详细尸体描写

350\. Grooming: （以实施性侵为目的的）儿童诱骗/修毛  
【注释：两种用法都有】

351\. Guilty Pleasures: 恶趣味  
【注释：指作者心态】

352\. Gun Kink: 恋枪癖

353\. Gunplay: 枪支play

354\. Hair: 毛发  
【注释：包括头发、胡须、体毛】

355\. Hair Braiding: 麻花辫  
【注释：包括角色有麻花辫或绑麻花辫的动作】

356\. Hair Kink: 恋毛癖  
【注释：包括头发、胡须、体毛】

357\. Half-Sibling Incest: 同父异母/同母异父兄弟/姐妹乱伦

358\. Hand & Finger Kink: 恋手癖

359\. Hand Feeding: 亲手喂食  
【注释：不能使用餐具】

360\. Hangover: 宿醉

361\. Harems: 后宫

362\. Haunted Houses: 闹鬼的房子

363\. Haunting: 闹鬼

364\. Head Injury: 头部受伤

365\. Headaches & Migraines: 头疼&偏头痛

366\. Healthy Relationships: 健康的关系

367\. Heartbreaking: 令人心碎

368\. Heart-to-Heart: 谈心

369\. Heartwarming: 令人心暖

370\. Heaven: 天堂

371\. Height Differences: 身高差

372\. Heist: （贵重物品）盗窃

373\. Het and Slash: 包括异性关系和同性关系

374\. Hiatus: 间隔期间/停更  
【注释：在前种意义下，指发生在官方剧情中没有详细描述的一段时间内】

375\. Historical Inaccuracy: 没有查证史料

376\. Home: 家

377\. Homecoming: 回家

378\. Homesickness: 思乡

379\. Honeymoon: 蜜月

380\. Hook-Up: 勾搭

381\. Horcruxes: 魂器

382\. Horny Teenagers: 饥渴的青少年  
【注释：特指性欲】

383\. Horses: 马

384\. Hostage Situations: 劫持

385\. Hot Chocolate: 热巧克力

386\. Hot Sex: 热辣的性爱

387\. Hotels: 宾馆

388\. Huddling For Warmth: 偎依取暖

389\. Human: 人类

390\. Human Trafficking: 人口贩卖

391\. Hunters & Hunting: 猎人与狩猎

392\. Hurts So Good: 甜美的痛苦

393\. Husbands: 丈夫

394\. Hypnotism: 催眠术

395\. Hypothermia: 失温

396\. I Love You: 我爱你

397\. I Made Myself Cry: 我弄哭自己了

398\. I Ship It: 我爱这对CP

399\. Idols: 傻瓜

400\. Illustrations: 插图  
【注释：指文章中会出现插图】

401\. I'm Bad At Titles: 我不会起标题

402\. Impact Play: 拍打play  
【注释：包括且不限于掌掴/鞭打/杖击等】

403\. Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse: 有童年性侵暗示

404\. Implied Slash: CP暗示

405\. Implied/Referenced Brainwashing: 隐晦的/有迹可循的洗脑

406\. Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction: 隐晦的/有迹可循的药物上瘾

407\. Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault: 隐晦的/有迹可循的攻击性性行为

408\. Impregnation: 受精

409\. Inappropriate Humor: 不当幽默

410\. Inappropriate Use of the Force: 不当原力使用

411\. Infantilism: 返婴癖  
【注释：指角色智力倒退或假扮成婴儿】

412\. Innocence: 无辜  
【注释：可在后面加上角色名表示无辜的角色，如“Innocent Will Graham”】

413\. Inspired by Art: 受画作启发

414\. Inspired by Fanart: 受同人画作启发

415\. Inspired by Fanfiction: 受同人小说启发

416\. Inspired by Real Events: 受真实事件启发

417\. Insults: 羞辱

418\. Internal Monologue: 内心独白

419\. Interracial Relationship: 跨种族关系  
【注释：一般指肤色】

420\. Interrogation: 审讯

421\. Intersex: 双性人  
【注释：可在后面加角色名表示双星角色，如“Intersex Loki”】

422\. Interspecies: 跨物种

423\. Interspecies Romance: 跨物种恋爱

424\. Interspecies Sex: 跨物种性爱

425\. Intrigue: 阴谋

426\. It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better: 苦尽甘来

427\. Jewish Character: 犹太角色

428\. Jokes: 玩笑

429\. Karaoke: 卡拉OK

430\. Killing: 杀戮

431\. Kink Exploration: 探寻性癖

432\. Kissing in the Rain: 雨中接吻

433\. Kitchen Sex: 厨房play

434\. Kneeling: 屈膝

435\. Knitting: 编制  
【注释：也包括同人编织物的图片】

436\. Knives: 刀

437\. Lack of Communication: 缺乏交流

438\. Lactation: 泌乳

439\. Lactation Kink: 泌乳play

440\. Language Barrier: 语言不通

441\. Language of Flowers: 花语

442\. Lapdance: 膝上舞  
【注释：指一人坐着，另一人骑坐在其大腿上跳舞】

443\. Large Breasts: 巨乳

444\. Late at Night: 深夜

445\. Laughter: 笑

446\. Lazy Mornings: 懒洋洋的早晨

447\. Leashes: 狗绳

448\. Light Masochism: 轻微嗜虐

449\. Light Sadism: 轻微施虐

450\. Lime: 未详细描写色情画面  
【注释：但可能有】

451\. Long-Term Relationship(s): 长期关系

452\. Loss of Control: 失去控制

453\. Loss of Parent(s): 失去父母

454\. Lost Love: 失去所爱

455\. Love Potion/Spell: 爱情药/爱情咒

456\. Lowercase: 小写字母  
【注释：指作者全使用小写字母写作】

457\. Lube: 润滑液

458\. Madness: 疯狂  
【注释：指角色陷入疯狂/不理智的状态，不是作品风格】

459\. Major Illness: 严重疾病

460\. Makeup: 化妆

461\. Makeup Sex: 一炮泯恩仇  
【注释：指两人在争吵后通过性爱修复关系】

462\. Male Lactation: 男性泌乳

463\. Manhandling: 粗暴对待  
【注释：无性意味】

464\. Manip: P图  
【注释：指作品形式】

465\. Marriage of Convenience: 和亲

466\. Married Sex: 婚后性行为

467\. Masks: 面具

468\. Master/Servant: 主仆

469\. Masturbation in Shower: 淋浴时自慰

470\. Mating Rituals: 交配仪式

471\. Medical: 药物/医疗

472\. Medical Experimentation: 医学实验

473\. Medical Inaccuracies: 无考据的医学描写

474\. Medical Kink: 医患play

475\. Medical Trauma: 医疗创伤

476\. Medication: 药物治疗

477\. Melancholy: 忧郁

478\. Men Crying: 男性哭泣

479\. Menstruation: 经期

480\. Mental Anguish: 精神痛苦

481\. Mental Institutions: 精神病院

482\. Mentions of Cancer: 提及癌症

483\. Mentor/Protégé: 导师/门徒

484\. Metafiction: 超小说/元小说  
【注释：在同人中一般指角色会和作者互动或是知道自己是虚拟人物的作品。也有可能使用原意，指关注小说的虚构身份及其创作过程的小说】

485\. Metaphors: 隐喻

486\. Microfic: 小短篇

487\. Mild Kink: 有些污

488\. Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery: 洗脑后续与恢复

489\. Mind Meld: 心灵融合  
【注释：《星际迷航》中瓦肯人的能力】

490\. Mini: 短小

491\. Minor Character(s): 主要角色

492\. Mirror Universe: 镜像宇宙

493\. Misgendering: 性别错称  
【注释：使用不符合对方性别忍痛的称谓或代名词进行称呼】

494\. Misogyny: 厌女症

495\. Missing Persons: 角色失踪

496\. Missionary Position: 传教士姿势  
【注释：男上女下的性爱姿势】

497\. MLB: 美国职业棒球大联盟  
【注释：Major League Baseball】

498\. Modern Royalty: 现代皇室

499\. Molestation: 性侵害，性骚扰

500\. Moral Ambiguity: 亦正亦邪

501\. Morally Ambiguous Character: 亦正亦邪的角色

502\. Morning Kisses: 早安吻

503\. Mornings: 早晨

504\. Motherhood: 母性

505\. Motorcycles: 摩托车

506\. Multiple Crossovers: 跨多个作品

507\. Multiple Pairings: 多个配对

508\. Multiple Partners: 多个性伴侣

509\. Multiple Personalities: 多重人格

510\. Musicals: 音乐剧

511\. Musicians: 音乐家

512\. Mutant Powers: 变种能力

513\. Mutants: 变种人

514\. Muteness: 沉默  
【注释：指角色沉默。虽然这个tag分类在“残疾”下面，但实际上有很多文角色会讲话，并没有残疾。】

515\. Mutilation: 残害  
【注释：对角色造成永久损伤/变形/残疾】

516\. My First Smut: 我的第一篇肉

517\. Mysticism: 神秘主义

518\. Mythology References: 神话考据

519\. Name-Calling: 呼唤姓名

520\. Nature: 自然

521\. Near Death: 濒死

522\. Near Future: 近未来

523\. Necromancy: 招魂术，巫术

524\. Necrophilia: 恋尸癖

525\. Needles: 针

526\. Neglect: 忽视

527\. Nervousness: 紧张  
【注释：可在后面加角色名表示紧张的角色，如 Nervous Dean】

528\. Nesting: 筑巢

529\. New Years: 新年

530\. New Year's Kiss: 新年吻

531\. New York: 纽约

532\. Next Generation: 下一代

533\. Night Terrors: 惊梦  
【注释：指在睡眠中突然尖叫、哭喊，当事人不一定保留记忆】

534\. Nipple Clamps: 乳夹

535\. Nipple Licking: 舔乳头

536\. Nipple Piercings: 乳头穿刺

537\. No Incest: 没有乱伦

538\. No Slash: 无CP

539\. Non-Consensual Body Modification: 未经同意的身体改造

540\. Non-Consensual Bondage: 未经同意的束缚

541\. Non-Consensual Kissing: 未经同意的接吻

542\. Non-Consensual Oral Sex: 未经同意的口交

543\. Non-Consensual Spanking: 未经同意打屁股

544\. Non-Consensual Voyeurism: 未经同意的头盔

545\. Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con: 未详细描写的强暴/未经同意的性爱

546\. Non-Graphic Smut: 未详细描写的肉

547\. Non-Penetrative Sex: 非插入的性爱

548\. Not a Crossover: 没有跨作品

549\. Not Epilogue Compliant: 不遵从后续剧情

550\. Not Happy: 不圆满

551\. Not Really Character Death: 角色并没有真正死亡

552\. Not Suitable/Safe For Work: 不适合在工作时观看  
【注释：一般指有肉】

553\. Novel: 小说

554\. Novella: 中篇小说

555\. NSFW Art: 别在办公室看这些  
【注释：此处特指图片】

556\. Objectification: 物化  
【注释：指把人当物品看待】

557\. Ocean: 海洋

558\. Old Age: 老年

559\. Old Friends: 老朋友

560\. Older Characters: 老年角色

561\. Older Woman/Younger Man: 老女人与年轻男人的CP

562\. On Hiatus: 暂停，搁置

563\. On the Run: 在逃

564\. One True Pairing: 真爱CP

565\. Online Dating: 网络约会

566\. Orgasm Delay: 延迟高潮

567\. Original Character-centric: 以原创角色为中心

568\. Original Female Character(s) - Freeform: 原创女性角色

569\. Original Universe: 原创宇宙

570\. Originally Posted on LiveJournal: 最早发布在LJ上

571\. Orphans: 孤儿

572\. Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags: 有Tag中未提到的CP

573\. Other: See Story Notes: 其他（警告）内容看前言

574\. OTP Feels: 真情实感的CP  
【注释：一般指有曲折】

575\. Ouch: 嗷  
【注释：一般是疼痛的时候发出声音】

576\. Outer Space: 室外空间

577\. Pack: 族群  
【注释：多指狼人族群】

578\. Pack Bonding: 族群羁绊

579\. Pack Family: 族群家庭

580\. Painful Sex: 有疼痛的性爱

581\. Painting: 绘画

582\. Pancakes: 茶杯蛋糕

583\. Panic: 恐慌

584\. Pansexual Character: 泛性恋角色

585\. Panty Kink: 女式内裤play

586\. Paranoia: 偏执狂，妄想症

587\. Paranormal: 超常现象

588\. Partner Betrayal: 伴侣背叛

589\. Partnership: 搭档

590\. Partying: 开派对

591\. Passion: 热情

592\. Past: 过去的，在……之后

593\. Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism: 之前有酗酒/酒精成瘾情节

594\. Past Drug Use: 之前有药物滥用情节

595\. Past Lives: 前世

596\. Past Tense: 过去式  
【注释：指文章用过去式写作】

597\. Past Violence: 暴力对待后

598\. Pedophilia: 恋童癖

599\. Penis In Vagina Sex: 阴茎插入阴道的性爱

600\. Period Typical Attitudes: 有时代背景的态度

601\. Period-Typical Racism: 有时代背景的种族歧视

602\. Period-Typical Sexism: 有时代背景的性别歧视

603\. Permanent Injury: 永久损伤

604\. Personal Growth: 个人成长

605\. Philosophy: 哲学

606\. Phobias: 恐慌症

607\. Physical Disability: 身体残疾

608\. Piano: 钢琴

609\. Picnics: 野餐

610\. Pictures: 照相

611\. Pie: 派  
【注释：一种食物】

612\. Pillow Talk: 枕上谈话  
【注释：与性无关，一般强调有身体接触】

613\. Pizza: 披萨

614\. Platonic Female/Male Relationships: 柏拉图式男女关系

615\. Platonic Romance: 柏拉图式浪漫

616\. Please Don't Hate Me: 不要讨厌我

617\. Please Don't Kill Me: 不要杀我

618\. Plotty: 情节复杂

619\. Podfic Welcome: 欢迎制作成有声书

620\. Poetic: 诗歌体

621\. Poison: 毒

622\. Poisoning: 下毒

623\. Pole Dancing: 钢管舞

624\. Polyamorous Character: 角色拥有多个伴侣

625\. Polygamy: 多配偶制

626\. Pon Farr: 瓦肯人发情期

627\. Porn Watching: 看黄片

628\. Possible Character Death: 可能存在角色死亡

629\. Possibly Pre-Slash: 可能还不是CP

630\. Post Mpreg: 男人生子后  
【注释：指情节，下同】

631\. Post-Canon Fix-It: “修复”原著后

632\. Post-Finale: 结局后

633\. Post-Game(s): 游戏结局后

634\. Post-Season/Series 01: 第一季后

635\. Post-Season/Series 04: 第四季后

636\. Potions: 药水

637\. POV Character of Color: 有色人种视角

638\. POV Third Person Limited: 第三人称视角

639\. Premature Ejaculation: 早泄

640\. Presents: 礼物

641\. Pre-War: 战前

642\. Pride: 自豪

643\. Princes & Princesses: 王子与公主

644\. Promises: 承诺

645\. Prophecy: 预言能力  
【注释：也可在后面加角色名表示能够预言的角色，如，Prophet Castie，也可加形式表语言能力的表现形式，如Prophetic Visions】

646\. Prose Poem: 散文诗

647\. Prostate Massage: 前列腺按摩

648\. Prostate Milking: 前列腺榨汁  
【注释：指通过不断刺激前列腺来不断分泌前列腺液或是精液】

649\. Protective: 充满保护欲的

650\. Psychic Bond: 心灵羁绊

651\. Psychology: 心理学

652\. Psychopathology & Sociopathy: 心理学与社会学

653\. Public Display of Affection: 公开表示迷恋

654\. Public Hand Jobs: 公共场合手活

655\. Public Humiliation: 公共场合羞辱

656\. Public Masturbation: 公共场合自慰

657\. Public Nudity: 公共场合裸体

658\. Puppy Play: 狗狗play

659\. Purgatory: 炼狱

660\. Queer Themes: 酷儿话题

661\. Queerplatonic Relationships: 酷儿式柏拉图关系  
【注释：指杂揉了多种社会学定义上的关系的关系，如常用的“爱情般长久而深厚的友谊”】

662\. Quickies: 短促性爱  
【注释：指短时间内完成性爱，非早泄】

663\. Randomness: 随机  
【注释：指创作风格】

664\. Rape Fantasy: 强暴幻想  
【注释：指角色有被强暴的性幻想】

665\. Rare Fandoms: 冷圈  
【注释：指无人气的作品】

666\. Realistic: 写实

667\. Reality: 现实

668\. Realization: 实现，领悟

669\. Rebellion: 反叛  
【注释：包括青春期叛逆】

670\. Rebirth: 重生

671\. Red String of Fate: 月老红线

672\. Reflection: 反思，投影

673\. Rehabilitation: 康复/改过自新  
【注释：强调重回社会】

674\. Rejection: 拒绝

675\. Relationship Advice: 对于改善关系的建议

676\. Relationship Discussions: 关系讨论

677\. Relationship Issues: 关系出现问题

678\. Relationship Negotiation: 关系协商

679\. Relationship Problems: 关系问题

680\. Relationship Study: 关系研究

681\. Religious Conflict: 信仰冲突

682\. Religious Content: 宗教内容

683\. Repressed Memories: 遗忘的/失去的记忆

684\. Research: 研究

685\. Retelling: 复述

686\. Retirement: 退休

687\. Reunion Sex: 重逢肉

688\. Revelations: 启示录，启示

689\. Revolution: 革命

690\. Rewrite: 重写

691\. Riding Crops: 马鞭

692\. Rituals: 仪式

693\. Robot Sex: 与机器人做爱

694\. Robot/Human Relationships: 人/机器人关系

695\. Romantic Gestures: 浪漫的姿势

696\. Roughness: 粗暴

697\. RPS - Freeform: 真人同人

698\. S&M: SM

699\. Safewords: 安全词  
【注释：多用于BDSM中。双方事先商量好安全词，一旦过程中使用了安全词，互动就要中止】

700\. Same-Sex Marriage: 同性婚姻

701\. Scent Kink: 气味play

702\. Scents & Smells: 嗅闻与气味

703\. Schizophrenia: 精神分裂症

704\. Science Experiments: 科学实验

705\. Science Fiction & Fantasy: 科幻小说

706\. Screenplay/Script Format: 剧本/脚本格式

707\. Season/Series 03 Spoilers: 第三季剧透

708\. Season/Series 06: 第六季

709\. Season/Series 07: 第七季

710\. Season/Series 08: 第八季

711\. Secret Admirer: 暗恋者

712\. Secret Marriage: 隐婚

713\. Seizures: 癫痫

714\. Self-cest: 自攻自受

715\. Self-Denial: 自我否定

716\. Self-Destruction: 自毁倾向

717\. Self-Reflection: 反省

718\. Self-Worth Issues: 怀疑自我价值

719\. Sensuality: 肉欲  
【注释：但不一定会上限制级】

720\. Separations: 分离

721\. Sex Talk: 1 下流话 2 （双方）谈论性爱

722\. Sex Work: 性工作

723\. Sexism: 性别歧视

724\. Sexual Coercion: 性要挟  
【注释：以惩罚方式威胁受扰者从事与性活动相关或与性有关的行为】

725\. Sexual Experimentation: 性试验

726\. Sexual Frustration: 性挫折

727\. Sexual Harassment: 性骚扰

728\. Sexuality: 性别，性欲

729\. Shame: 羞耻

730\. Shameless: 无耻

731\. Sharing a Body: 共享躯体  
【注释：如，一个躯体两个灵魂】

732\. Sharing Body Heat: 共享体温

733\. Shaving: 刮毛

734\. Shibari: 绳缚

735\. Shipping: 喜欢一堆CP  
【注释：有可能形容作者，也有可能形容角色】

736\. Shooting: 开枪

737\. Shorts: 短裤

738\. Shotgunning: 吸烟后接吻  
【注释：强调嘴对嘴传烟雾的动作】

739\. Shounen-ai: 少年爱  
【注释：日语】

740\. Shyness: 羞涩  
【注释：可在后面加角色名表羞涩的角色，如Shy Dean】

741\. Sibling Rivalry: 手足竞争

742\. Sign Language: 手语

743\. Sirens: 塞壬

744\. Sisters: 姐妹

745\. Sister-Sister Relationship: 姐妹关系

746\. Skinny Dipping: 裸泳

747\. Sleepy Kisses: 睡意朦胧地接吻

748\. Sleepy Sex: 睡意朦胧地做爱

749\. Sloppy Makeouts: 浪漫的，交换唾液的吻

750\. Smile: 微笑

751\. Sneaking Around: 偷偷摸摸

752\. Snippets: 片段

753\. Snowball Fight: 打雪仗

754\. Snowballing: 口传精液  
【注释：指其中一人含着精液与另一人接吻，两人会分享口中的精液】

755\. Snowed In: 大雪封路

756\. Soldiers: 士兵

757\. Song Parody: 歌曲恶搞

758\. Soulmate-Identifying Timers: 灵魂伴侣识别计时器

759\. Sounding: 尿道棒

760\. Space Opera: 太空歌剧

761\. Speculation: 剧情推测

762\. Spiders: 蜘蛛

763\. Spin the Bottle: 转瓶子  
【注释：一种派对游戏，转瓶子看瓶口指向谁，可以指定结果】

764\. Spirits: 鬼魂/灵体

765\. Spiritual: 灵性

766\. Spit As Lube: 口水润滑

767\. Spooning: 勺子睡姿  
【注释：指一个人从背后完全贴合另一个人的睡姿】

768\. Stabbing: 刺

769\. Starbucks: 星巴克

770\. Stars: 星星

771\. Starvation: 挨饿

772\. Storms: 暴风雨

773\. Storytelling: 讲故事

774\. Strangers: 陌生人

775\. Stress Relief: 缓解压力

776\. Strip Tease: 脱衣舞

777\. Stripping: 脱衣

778\. Strong Female Characters: 强势女性角色

779\. Stuffing: 吃胀play  
【注释：指一方会对另一方吃撑（通常伴随肚子涨起来）的状况性起。不应与呕吐play混淆。不确定是否包括另一种“疲软的阴茎在不应期依然留在肛门/阴道内”的用法（我只看了中文文章）】

780\. Substance Abuse: 药物滥用

781\. Succubi & Incubi: 魅魔  
【注释：分别是勾引男性的魅魔和勾引女性的魅魔，亦作梦魇/梦魔/梦妖】

782\. Suffering: 受苦

783\. Summer Vacation: 夏日假期

784\. Superhusbands: 超英夫夫

785\. Surgery: 外科手术

786\. Surprise Kissing: 意外亲吻

787\. Surreal: 超现实主义

788\. Swordfighting: 剑斗

789\. Symbolism: 象征主义

790\. Table Sex: 在桌面上做爱  
【注释：这里一般指餐桌】

791\. Teaching: 教学

792\. Teamwork: 团队合作

793\. Tearjerker: 催人泪下

794\. Technology: 科技

795\. Teenage Drama: 青少年戏剧

796\. Telepathic Bond: 心灵链接

797\. Temperature Play: 温度play  
【注释：只要涉及温度就算在里面，包括热/冷/冰火两重天/冷热交替】

798\. Temporarily Unrequited Love: 一开始是单恋  
【注释：后面就不是了】

799\. Tenderness: 柔情

800\. Theatre: 剧院

801\. Theft: 偷窃

802\. Threats: 威胁

803\. Threesome - F/F/F: 全是女人的3P

804\. Thunderstorms: 雷暴

805\. Timeline What Timeline: 时间线是个啥

806\. To Be Continued: 未完待续

807\. To Podfic: 等待被录制成有声同人

808\. Touring: 巡回表演/周游

809\. Trains: 火车

810\. Trapped: 陷阱/困住

811\. Tropes: 隐喻/梗

812\. True Love's Kiss: 真爱之吻

813\. True Mates: 心意相通的伴侣

814\. Two Shot: 上下篇

815\. Unconventional Families: 非传统家庭

816\. Underage Drug Use: 未成年使用毒品

817\. Underage Kissing: 未成年进行亲吻

818\. Underage Rape/Non-con: 未成年被强暴

819\. Undercover Missions: 卧底任务

820\. Under-negotiated Kink: 还在商量的梗  
【注释：可能存在一方/双方并未明确同意进行的情况】

821\. Understanding: 理解  
【注释：可在后面加角色名表示理解人的角色，如 Understanding John】

822\. Universe Alteration: 宇宙/世界被修改

823\. Unrequited: 单箭头

824\. Unresolved Tension: 持续存在张力

825\. Urban Fantasy: 都市传说

826\. Urination: 尿液相关

827\. Vampire Sex: 吸血鬼的性爱  
【注释：指一方或双方为吸血鬼】

828\. Victorian: 维多利亚时代

829\. Video & Computer Games: 电脑游戏

830\. Vikings: 维京人

831\. Villains: 反派  
【注释：可以在后面加角色名表示在文里成为反派的角色（如，Villain Tony Stark）】

832\. Violent Sex: 粗暴的性爱

833\. Visions: 幻想  
【注释：强调可以看见不在场的物品/场景的超能力，如预言】

834\. Wakes & Funerals: 追悼会与葬礼  
【注释：Wake指正式下葬前亲友过来间死者最后一面的时间】

835\. Warm: 温暖/温馨

836\. Warnings May Change: 警告可能发生改变

837\. Watching: （一直）看  
【注释：强调不中断】

838\. Water: 水

839\. Wax Play: 滴蜡

840\. Weapons: 武器

841\. Wedding Planning: 结婚计划

842\. Weirdness: 诡异

843\. Were-Creatures: 人外

844\. Werewolf Mates: 狼人伴侣

845\. Wet & Messy: 潮湿且脏  
【注释：指看到人/自己身上湿了或是沾了脏东西会性起，又叫沐污癖】

846\. Wine: 红酒

847\. Wizards: 巫师

848\. Wolves: 群狼

849\. Woman on Top: 女攻  
【注释：这个tag下面女上位和女操男两种都有】

850\. Wonderful: 美好

851\. Work: 工作  
【注释：下面包括作者吐槽自己应该工作和角色正在上班】

852\. Workplace Relationship: 办公室恋情

853\. World War I: 第一次世界大战

854\. Writing: 写作  
【注释：下面包含的tag比较杂，包括作者吐槽自己写作风格或是说自己会按计划更新，大多与作品内容无关】

855\. WTF: 什么鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译群：487097910


End file.
